Ennemis
by Leia22
Summary: Après la Civil War, Tony déprime. Alors qu'il se sent seul, une rencontre non programmée avec Loki lui redonne le moral. Qui aurait pu penser que le dieu du mensonge devienne son ami ? Et qui aurait pu penser que Tony Stark en vienne à hésiter entre les Avengers et Loki ? [post Civil War, Ironfrost en background]
1. Part 1 Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bienvenu dans cette nouvelle fic, qui sera en trois parties (chaque partie étant totalement écrite avant d'être publiée.) Nous allons donc commencer avec la première partie, la chute de Stark. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 _ **Point important :**_ _ **cette fic se déroule après**_ **Civil War** _ **et**_ **Dr Strange** _ **, mais**_ **Spiderman Homecomming** ** _n'est pas et ne sera pas pris en compte._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **oOo**

Il fait rouler l'alcool dans le verre. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il le sait pertinemment. C'est pour ça qu'elle est tentante, en fait. Ni plus, ni moins. Après tout, qu'a-t-il d'autre à faire ? Il est seul dans sa Tour, l'unique femme qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé en a eu marre de lui, ses meilleurs amis sont soit on ne sait trop où dans l'espace, soit en train de passer du bon temps avec un meurtrier, soit en train d'essayer d'apprendre à se débrouiller seul avec une moelle épinière brisée.

Oh, il peut toujours aller voir Vision, mais ça reviendrait à aller voir gratuitement un psy qui tenterait encore de comprendre les humains. Nope, la solitude c'est mieux.

Il y a aussi l'option Peter. Enfin sa tante. Mais bon, plus l'adolescent serait maintenu à l'écart de la communauté super-héroïque, plus il aurait une chance d'avoir une vie normale. Aussi normale que puisse être la vie d'un adolescent avec les capacités d'une araignée.

Tony Stark pose son verre, pour le moment intact. Il en a marre d'être coincé dans cette Tour, vautré dans des millions de dollars en restant inactif. Un super-vilains arrive ? Cap et son groupe l'ont battu avant que l'ONU ne lui ait donné la permission d'intervenir.

Que doit-il faire ? Ravaler son honneur, et retourner ventre à terre vers le Captain, dans l'espoir de faire à nouveau parti de l'équipe ? Non, il reste malgré tout convaincu que les super-héros ont besoin d'un minimum d'encadrement.

Tiens, quitte à ramper pour se faire ré-accepter, pourquoi ne pas retourner voir Peper ? Elle lui manque. Son inquiétude maladive quand il mettait son armure, sa manière de toujours prendre soin de lui, de gérer parfaitement ses affaires, … Elle lui manque.

Laissant son verre en plan, Tony se lève et décide d'aller enfiler son armure, dans le but de… d'aller voir Peper ? Il a un rire nerveux. Elle l'a quitté à cause de cette fichue armure, ça serait un peu comme s'il tentait de récupérer son ex avec à son bras la fille pour laquelle il l'avait plaqué.

Donc, pas d'armure pour ce soir. Quoique….

Il a une envie irrésistible de voler, maintenant. Il met donc l'armure, coupe la voix de Friday pour éviter qu'elle ne lui fasse des remontrances en mode Jarvis, et part.

 **oOo**

Après plusieurs heures à voler un peu au hasard, par-dessus l'océan, Tony se pose sur une drôle de plage. Elle est faite de roches taillées en de longs prismes qui se tiennent debout côte à côte. Brusquement, il comprend où il est ; la Chaussées des Géants, en Irlande du Nord. Par chance, à quatre heures du matin, il n'y a aucun touriste. Enfin, un seul.

Tony se plonge dans sa mémoire. Il est pourtant sûr d'avoir laissé son whisky intact, avant de partir. Au repas, il a dû boire un verre de vin rouge, mais pas plus. Et le reste de la journée, il l'avait passé à écouter AC/DC en bricolant, du coup pas d'alcool. Donc, il y a réellement un homme élégamment habillé qui avance vers lui.

Pourquoi pas ?

Sauf qu'il est 4 heures du matin, et qu'on est dans un endroits sauvage ! Non pas que l'Irlande du Nord soit une terre sauvage, mais bon, il s'attendrait plutôt à voir de sympathiques campagnards vêtus simplement, plutôt qu'un homme en élégant costume…. Vert ?

Donc, le vin rouge à lui seul lui donne des hallucinations. La prochaine fois, il touchera son whisky. Il tente de se frotter les yeux (une très mauvaise idée quand on porte une armure high-tech), mais l'homme est toujours là. Le sourire narquois sur les lèves, le costume vert impeccable, les chevaux longs et noirs plaqués en arrière avec style… Qu'est-ce que Loki fout là ?!

Par quel hasard tordu retrouve-t-il le psychopathe qui a tenté de le balancer par sa propre fenêtre (et accessoirement d'envahir New York) sur un site touristique d'Irlande du Nord à quatre heures du matin ?

Et puis, il est persuadé que Thor les a informés de la mort de son frère… C'est un fantôme ?

-Bien le bonjour, misérable mortel. Quel hasard surprenant…. Quel étrange vent vous amène ici ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir l'armure. Pour éviter la rouille, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais c'est un véritable fléau. Vous avez le problème, avec votre casque ? Non ? Enfin bref, ne pensez absolument pas que votre mort me ferait plaisir, mais vous n'étiez pas mort, justement ?

-Pourquoi, misérable mortel ? Ma survie vous plairait-elle ?

-Vous êtes en vie ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Donc vous êtes bien mort. Et je parle à un fantôme.

-Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai dit.

-Ce n'est pas le propre des fantômes de ne pas savoir qu'ils sont morts ?

-Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup de fantômes. Vos questions m'ennuient, mortel. Alors si vous le permettez, je vais partir.

Loki disparaît brusquement, laissant un Tony seul, qui ne comprend plus rien à sa vie. Convaincu d'avoir ingéré une substance hallucinogène contre son gré, il réactive Friday, et laisse son armure le ramener gentiment chez lui, histoire de faire une sieste.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, le milliardaire se rend chez Peper. Elle habite désormais un sublime appartement, qu'elle doit confortablement se payer grâce à ses revenus de PDG de… Tiens, il n'en n'a aucune idée. Il va avoir l'air malin. Enfin bon, ça ne changera pas trop de d'habitude. Il sonne.

-Tony ?

-Bonjour Peper ! Dites, j'ai repéré un petit resto pas trop loin et… Non, attendez ! Dit précipitamment le milliardaire en réalisant que la jeune femme refermait sa porte.

-Attendre quoi ? Attendre que vous vous excusiez, que vous me fassiez revenir sur ma décision, et que je me remette avec vous ? Et que je recommence à paniquer à chaque fois que vous mettrez cette fichue armure ?! Non, Tony, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir avec, mais je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour priver le monde d'un de ses défenseurs. Tony, s'il vous plaît… je ne peux pas…

Elle ferme brusquement la porte. Bon, apparemment, elle l'aime trop pour supporter de le voir en danger. Tout n'est pas perdu.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **oOo**

Après avoir quitté l'immeuble de son ex-secrétaire et ex-petite amie, Tony décide d'aller faire un petit tour en armure. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retrouve à la Chaussée des Géants. L'armure doit avoir enregistré le trajet.

Cette fois, il est 3 heures du matin. Et comme la dernière fois, il y trouve Loki, qui vient à nouveau le saluer.

-Bonsoir, misérable mortel. Vous êtes venus m'arrêter ?

-Arrêter un fantôme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, je voulais juste faire un petit tour en armure, et ce lieu était encore programmé dans la mémoire interne. Et vous ? Pourquoi hantez-vous ce lieu ?

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, misérable mortel.

-Une sombre histoire de famille ? L'envie de passer l'éternité dans un lieu touristique, pour profiter de la présence d'êtres humains le jour, afin de ne pas s'ennuyer ?

-Vous êtes vraiment pénible. Avez-vous un quelconque problèmes ?

-Ça vous intéresse ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si je suis effectivement condamné à passer l'éternité ici, avec une horde de touristes et vous pour seule compagnie, autant enterrer la hache de guerre, non ?

Bon sang… Il est sérieux ? Il se fout de Tony ? Impossible de le deviner. Le milliardaire choisit donc la fuite.

-Moi ? Vous tenir compagnie ? Non, je crois que je vous en veux encore un petit peu pour la vitre, mais ne vous vexez pas, à part ça je vous aime bien. Bonne nuit !

 **oOo**

Les trois jours suivants, Tony tourne en rond chez lui. Il n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de déléguer l'ennuyant travail de gestion de Stark Industrie (il touchera vraiment le fond quand il décidera de s'en occuper lui-même), d'acheter de nouveaux bolides, d'aller chercher des fraises en armure, de donner des sommes importantes à différente associations, et de regarder le journal pour y apprendre que les Avengers de Captain America ont réussi à interpeller le Hulk Rouge.

Après trois jour à tourner en rond sans trop savoir quoi faire, Tony Stark décide donc d'aller rendre visite au fantôme de Loki.

-Je vois que vous recherchez ma compagnie, misérable mortel. Dois-je en être flatté ?

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps, donc bon, je me suis dit que passé du temps avec vous serait une manière comme une autre de le remplir. Après tout, vous ne devez pas recevoir beaucoup de monde.

-Ne deviez-vous pas «venger la Terre ?»

-Si, mais elle n'en a pas trop besoin en ce moment, donc je m'ennuie un peu.

-Par chance, je m'ennuie aussi. Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à me raconter la raison de votre emploi du temps si vide.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais sans doute un peu aidé par la magie de manipulation de Loki, Tony lui raconte tout, de la dispute avec Peper, à celle avec les Avengers.

-Qui aurait cru que faire le bien apportait autant de désagréments.

-Au moins, je suis encore en vie.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes un fantôme. Bon, je vous ai raconté toute ma vie, vous allez bien pouvoir me raconter pourquoi vous hantez ce lieu.

-La Chaussée des Géants. Il paraît que je suis un géant. Un Jötunn, pour être exact. Je me suis dit que quitte à être un monstre autant l'être ici.

-Un monstre ?

-Les Jötunn sont les géants des glaces. Des êtres monstrueux que chaque enfant d'Asgard apprend à craindre. J'en suis un.

-Oh, je vois. Tu nous as fait ta crise d'ados, parce que tu as appris que tu en étais un et que tu t'es senti rejeté. Mais si tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même, comment veux-tu qu'on t'accepte ? Comment veux-tu prouver que tu n'es pas un monstre en te comportant en tant que tel ?

Loki le fixe un long moment, en silence, avant de disparaître.

Tony a encore réussi à se brouiller avec quelqu'un. Il commence à avoir l'habitude.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore décidé du rythme de parution, mais les quatre prochain chapitre sont écrits, et corriger par ma bêta adorée, Eclair150999, qui vous a épargné toutes les fautes et les incohérences qu'il y aurait pu avoir (d'ailleurs, elle écrit aussi, et c'est génial).**

 **Je lirais et répondrai à toutes vos reviews, qu'elles soit positives et négatives.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	2. Part 1 Chapitre 2

**Bon, et bien, voilà la suite. Merci aux followers et aux favoris. J'espère que vous aimerez tous la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **oOo**

Seul dans sa tour, il réfléchit. Il est un gentil, ça, il n'en doute pas. C'est pour ça qu'il défend les Accords, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un garde-fou, pour être sûr de rester du bon côté de la loi.

Bon. Ça, c'est une évidence.

Mais si le gentil devient ami avec un méchant, est-ce que ça fait de lui un gentil moins légitime ? Nan, parce que s'il n'arrête pas de rendre visite à Loki-le-fantôme, il va finir par le considérer comme son ami.

Mais bon, il dispose de circonstance atténuante ; c'est la seule personne qu'il voit et avec qui il peut parler d'autre chose que de travail. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on lui explique comment le génie, play-boy et milliardaire est devenu une espèce d'ermite avec pour seul contact un fantôme mégalo….

Nan, le problème, est qu'il a bien trop d'empathie pour le Jötunn, qu'il comprend ses motivations, et qu'il l'encourage à s'accepter.

Ennuyé par ses propres réflexions, Tony Stark boit cul sec son verre, et monte le son d'AC/DC.

 **oOo**

-Ami Stark ! Je vous cherche, vous et les autres Avengers. Savez-vous où ils sont ?

-Dans la base secrète du Cap', sans doute.

-Captain a une base secrète ? Mais la maison des Avengers n'était pas cette Tour ?

-Disons que je me suis un peu disputé avec Steve. Et que les autres ont pris partis.

-Qui est avec vous ?

-Rhodes, mais il est paralysé, Nat' est officiellement de mon côté, mais en pratique elle est du côté de Cap'. Vision est avec moi, mais il préfère passer du temps avec Wanda, qui évidemment est avec Steve, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Ah, et il y a un ado qui m'idolâtre en rêvant de sauver le monde, mais bon il faut reconnaître qu'il est sacrément fort.

-Ami Stark, je vous sens bien amer. Venez, allons rejoindre les autres, vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Là, Tony se retient de lui révéler que le fantôme de son frère est d'excellente compagnie.

-D'accord. Je vais vous passer le téléphone.

-Très bien. Vous allez chercher ce noble et preux jeune homme, je suis impatient de le rencontrer. Et nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Le milliardaire veut protester, mais laisse tomber en voyant Thor regarder farouchement le smartphone qu'il vient de lui fourrer dans les mains. En soupirant, il lui montre comment l'utiliser.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, les Avengers sont au grand complet, dans le salon de la Tour. En plus du groupe original, il y a tous les nouveaux ; Rhodes, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T'Chala, Scott, Peter et le Dr Strange, un drôle de personnage ramené par Thor. Seul Banner manque à l'appelle, et son absence pèse étrangement sur les «anciens». Ça, et le fait que Tony évite visiblement Steve.

-Bien. J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Le Dr Strange est déjà au courant. Loki n'est pas mort.

Un silence accueille la nouvelle, le temps que chaque personne dans la pièce comprenne ce qui est en jeux. Ce fut Peter, qui rompit le silence.

-Loki, c'est bien le psychopathe qui a tenté de conquérir New York ? On parle bien de ce Loki ?

-Oui. Mais un peu de respect, je vous prie, il est mon frère et un dieu.

-Donc, c'est un psychopathe divin ?

Tout le monde esquisse un sourire, sauf Tony. Donc, ce n'est pas à un fantôme qu'il parle depuis trois mois, mais bien au véritable Loki. Et tout ce qu'il lui a raconté… Tony se sent idiot.

-Laissons. Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il a usurpé l'identité d'Odin, mon père et celui de toute chose. Il est actuellement le roi d'Asgard, mais peu de gens le savent. Asgard est totalement sous sa coupe, et quand il aura suffisamment d'emprise sur ses sujets, il lancera son attaque. Il a évidemment accès au Tesseract, et va sans doute libérer progressivement ses enfants. J'aime beaucoup mes neveux et ma nièce, mais… ils sont un peu dangereux.

-Donc, vous voulez qu'on prenne d'assaut Asgard ?

-Non ! De simples mortels, euh, même des mortels aussi puissants que vous ne peuvent y parvenir. Non, nous devons retrouver le véritable Odin.

-Nous supposons qu'il est en exile sur Terre, intervint le Sorcier, mais que son aura divine est camouflée par un puissant sortilège. J'essaye de le contrer, mais ce n'est pas évident, car il me faudrait connaître l'endroit approximatif. Pour l'instant, je dois étendre mes recherches à la Terre entière, ce qui est trop long, car le temps joue contre nous, à tout moment Loki pourrait décider de déchaîner les puissances d'Asgard contre la Terre.

-C'est là que j'ai pensé à vous contacter, Avengers. Nous pourrions chercher le Père de tout à la surface de la Terre pendant que le Dr Strange le cherche par magie. Je pensais que vous pourriez le chercher en Europe et en Amérique, au moins dans les grandes villes.

-D'accord.

 **oOo**

Tous les Avengers sont donc à la recherche d'Odin. Tony hésite à y aller. Il pourrait mettre fin à tout cela, si facilement, en dévoilant aux autres qu'il sait où est le Jötunn. Il leur suffirait alors de le prendre par surprise, et de l'emprisonner comme après New York.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il s'est attaché à Loki. Qui dit qu'il va vraiment essayer de conquérir la Terre ? Après tout, il a actuellement tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu ; le trône d'Asgard. Bon, il voulait aussi l'approbation de sa famille, mais ça c'est un peu raté, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Tony respire un grand coup. Il ne veut pas.

Il ne veut pas trahir son ami. Même si ce dernier le ferait sans hésiter, il n'en a pas envie. Mais il doit aider les Avengers. C'est son devoir de «gentil». Il doute. Et ravale son honneur.

 **oOo**

-Peper, je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Vous suppliez maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas supplié, j'ai juste utilisé une formulation…

-Ça va. Entrez. Mais si vous essayez de me convaincre de revenir vers vous, je vous colle un procès pour harcèlement.

-Vous êtes la meilleure, Peper. Non, pas le téléphone, je vous jure que c'était sincère ! Vous êtes la meilleure… après moi, évidemment.

-Bon, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Imaginons. Vous avez un ami. Du genre vicieux, qui n'hésiterait pas à vous trahir si ça pouvait lui profiter, mais que vous appréciez beaucoup trop pour votre propre bien.

-Oh, je connais parfaitement. On dirait vous, qui allait mettre ses armures dans mon dos sans penser à ce que je pourrais bien ressentir.

-… Si vous voulez… Imaginez… Hum… comment dire….

-Tony, ne me racontez pas de mensonges. Dites moi la vérité.

Alors il lui raconta tout. L'étrange amitié mêlée de compassion qu'il ressentait pour le Jötunn, et les dernières révélations de Thor.

-Tony… Dans quoi vous êtes-vous encore fourré ? Loki a tenté de conquérir la Terre, pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ?

-Parce que tout ce qu'il a toujours rechercher, c'est être l'égal de son frère ! Être un grand guerrier, comme lui ! On lui avait promis le trône, et soudain il découvre qu'il est un monstre. Imaginez, vous découvrez soudainement que vous êtes une fraise et que…

-Tony…

-Hum, oui, d'accord. Tout ça pour dire que je ne pense pas que Loki soit si terrible.

-Même si c'est vrai, même s'il a des circonstances atténuantes, c'est un criminel. Et en tant que tel, il doit être jugé.

-Vous avez raison.

Tony se lève, et part, laissant Peper seule.

 **oOo**

-Bonsoir, Tony.

-Loki. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mon bien être vous importe, désormais ?

-Je ne sais pas, je demandais ça par politesse.

Le dieu regarde Tony attentivement. Le mortel fuit le regard de Loki.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Rien, je passais prendre des nouvelles.

-Je pensais que vous me considériez comme un fantôme.

-… Bien sûr que je vous prend pour tel.

-Stupide mortel, le mensonge est ma spécialité.

-Ravi pour vous.

Loki et Tony se regardent droit dans les yeux. Allait-il trahir la confiance des Avengers ou aider un ami ?

-Thor est sur Terre. Vous êtes vivant. Les Avengers recherchent votre père.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Parce que je pense sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Je devrais leur dire où vous êtes, mais je ne peux pas. Vous n'allez pas conquérir la Terre, vous avez déjà Asgard après tout, ça doit être pas mal de boulot, non ?

Le dieu s'approche de Tony, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il parle lentement.

-Stupide mortel. J'aurai ma vengeance. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Nous nous reverrons le jour où vous vous agenouillerez devant moi pour me prêter allégeance après que j'ai détruit toute votre planète. Vous êtes amusants, je vous garderais sans doute en vie.

Sur ces mots, l'immortel disparaît. Tony entrevoit l'immensité de sa connerie, sans parvenir à en imaginer toute les conséquences.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà voilà. Je pense donc adopter un rythme de sortie d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Les review sont toujours les bienvenues :), en attendant portez vous bien et à la prochaine !**


	3. Part 1 Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **oOo**

Tous les Avengers, anciens comme nouveaux, sont réunis dans le salon de la Tour. Et dire que Tony y était seul il y a trois jours encore. Mais depuis le retour de Thor, toutes les divisions ont été oubliées (ou du moins officiellement) et la tâche qui occupe tout le monde est la recherche d'Odin (toujours officiellement).

-Amis Avengers, avez vos des nouvelles positives ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais la Terre est grande, ça ne va pas être facile, intervient Steve. Et le magicien ?

-Il est en pleine recherche et n'a pas pu venir.

-Thor, pourriez-vous nous fournir une description détaillée de votre père, demanda Natasha, il serait peut-être possible d'utiliser les caméras de surveillances.

-Impossible, ça serait beaucoup trop long, intervient Tony.

-Ah, tu nous aides maintenant ?

Le milliardaire se fige, sous la remarque de Clint. Il ne l'a pas dit de façon méchante, c'est plutôt une taquinerie, mais le génie la ressent tout particulièrement. À cause de lui, Loki a un temps d'avance. Peut-être a-t-il déjà retrouvé son père !

-Je vous ai toujours aidé ! Et d'ailleurs, je vous aide là, ça sera impossible avec les caméras, à moins de pouvoir réduire son emplacement à une ville.

-C'est donc inutile, le Dr. Strange pourra alors le trouver tout de suite.

-Mouais. C'est de la magie. Il n'y a rien de plus sûr que la technologie. Et puis c'est vrai, d'où il sort ?

-De Kamar-Taj, la ville des sorciers qui protègent Midgard depuis toujours.

-Mouais. Maintenant il y a nous, il peut prendre sa retraite.

Les Avengers lèvent les yeux au ciel avant de définir de nouvelles zones de recherche.

Tony se rend donc à Seattle, qu'il parcourt sans grande conviction. À tous les coups, Loki a déjà trouver…

-M. Stark ?

La voix de Friday le surprend, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Mlle. Potts demande à vous voir et certainement pas pour se remettre avec vous.

-Je finis d'inspecter ce refuge, et j'arrive. Je suis là dans quelques heures si elle est à la Tour, proposez-lui de rester.

-Non, elle a appelé, je lui transmet l'information.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai directement chez elle.

-Tony ! Je voulais savoir comment cela s'était passé.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, vous avez, bien entendu, dit aux Avengers que vous saviez où se trouve Loki.

-… Saviez.

-Comment ça ?

Comme la dernière fois, il craque et lui révèle tout. Un air épouvanté se peint sur le visage de Peper.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Oui, je sais, c'était une terrible erreur, mais….

-Vous avez mis en danger la sécurité nationale ! Non, pas nationale mais mondiale ! Il a un coup d'avance maintenant ! Tony, je vous avais prévenus, Loki est dangereux ! Ce n'est pas un petit délinquant, c'est un criminel ! Il connaît vos divisions internes, il peut appuyer là où ça fait mal, et vous mettre hors service. Vous l'avez déjà battu une fois, certes, mais il ne se laissera pas prendre deux fois de la me manière. Il pourrait être plus sournois la prochaine fois.

-Oui…. Vous avez raison. Je vais en parler aux Avengers.

Tony sort de l'appartement de Peper. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire, et espère au fond de lui que Peper se trompe.

Il se rend donc à la Chaussée des Géants.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, sans doute par habitude. Il s'assoit, laissant pendre ses pieds dans le vide. Il se tait et regarde la mer en imaginant une nouvelle armure.

-Bonjour, stupide mortel.

Loki. Et dire que Tony espérait un peu de tranquillité. Mais quelque chose a changé dans sa voix.

-Tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Non. Je me doute bien que vous n'avez rien dit à mon frère et aux Avengers. Pas encore. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas libre de vos mouvements.

-Je suis peut-être un appas.

-Toi ? Un appas ?

Le rire qui éclate est vraiment étrange. Tony se lève et fait face à… une femme ? C'est une sublime brune, vêtu d'une sorte d'armure verte, d'un épais manteau de fourrure et surtout d'un casque à corne, caractéristique du Jötunn.

-Euh… Vous êtes la jumelle de Loki ?

\- Je suis Loki. Je peux être homme ou femme selon mon humeur. Je suis en général un homme, mais il y a des jours où je suis une femme. Passons. Tu ne pourrais pas être un appas, tu es bien trop imbu de toi même pour jouer ce rôle sans rechigner. Et puis tu m'aimes trop pour me nuire.

Le dieu, enfin la déesse, semble beaucoup s'amuser.

-Je ne vous aime pas. Même si vous êtes très belle ainsi. Non, je me suis attaché à vous, un peu comme on s'attache à un petit chiot en manque d'amour.

-Et tu m'apprécies au point de cacher nos petites discussions au Avengers ? Seriez-vous une bande de stupides adolescents criant «il est amoureux !» au moindre problème ?

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai rien dit ? En fait… En fait on est tous d'accord, vous êtes tellement désespérée que vous ne ferez rien, donc vous n'êtes pas la priorité.

Elle éclate de rire.

-Je suis la déesse du mensonge, stupide mortel. Ne cherche pas à me rouler, c'est impossible. Même si c'est très mignon d'essayer.

-En fait, c'est vous qui m'aimez beaucoup ?

-Bien sûr. Comme on aime un petit chiot en manque d'affection. Ou une fourmi. Une amusante petite fourmi.

Sur ce et comme à son habitude, Loki disparaît.

Une petite fourmi ? Un petit chiot ? Tony en a marre de cette déesse de pacotille. Il a voulu l'aider, elle a refusé. Soit. Il a un devoir à accomplir.

Entre Loki et Thor, il a son préféré. Le dieu, la déesse ou il ne sait pas quoi, au moins, ne le frappe pas.

À peine avait-il tous raconter aux Avengers que Thor s'était énervé. Heureusement que Steve était intervenu, avant que le dieu du tonnerre ne le détruise.

Immédiatement, ce dernier appelle le magicien, pour revoir tous leurs plans de bataille. Odin est toujours introuvable, et Loki est au courant de tout. Mais Tony est écarté. Steve a beau argumenter en sa faveur, personne ne lui fait plus confiance. Normal.

Il est un traître.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez !**

 **Les reviews sont dispos si vous voulez papoter, mais à la prochaine !**


	4. Part 1 Chapitre 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que tous le monde va bien !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **oOo**

Tony se sent seul. Les Avengers lui ont pardonné, difficilement, mais sûrement. Après tout, ce sont des super-héros. Ils savent qu'il est humain et qu'il peut faillir. Mais ils le maintiennent à l'écart. Le milliardaire n'a plus le droit d'intervenir, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Après tout, peut-être est-il sous l'influence de Loki ?

Non. Tony en est certain, s'il voyait ce fichu dieu du mensonge, là, maintenant, il le frapperait. Ou l'embrasserait.

…

Pardon ?!

Il secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés devant ses propres pensées. Embrasser Loki ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sexy, très sexy, sous sa forme féminine qu'il doit avoir envie de l'embrasser. Voir plus.

Avant de fantasmer totalement, il décide de se servir un verre de whisky. Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Pour son propre bien, les Avengers lui ont interdit l'accès à son propre placard d'alcool, ainsi qu'à son atelier et qu'à ses armures. Et Friday s'est retourné contre lui après une discussion avec Vision. Officiellement le but est de le protéger de lui-même et de l'influence de Loki mais il a surtout l'impression d'être un gosse de cinq ans qu'on aurait punis.

Mais il a encore sa carte bleue !

Et puis, qui avait conçu cette damné Tour ?!

...

Peper.

Oui, bon, si elle est la «mère», lui est le «père». Donc, il la connaît plutôt bien. Voir par cœur. Et sait parfaitement comment sortir en douce ou la pirater. Mais pour l'instant, il veut juste aller faire un tour en ville. Il veille à s'habiller de façon à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas trop facilement, histoire qu'aucune fangirl ou journaliste people ne le signal dans la rue.

 **oOo**

Les gens passent devant lui, le regard fixé vers l'horizon, le pas sur. Ils sont silencieux, agrippés à leurs téléphones en déversant un flot ininterrompu de paroles ou confortablement installés leur casque sur les oreilles écoutant toutes sortes de musiques. Mais ils ont un but, ils savent où ils vont. Et pourquoi.

Cette femme en tailleur doit sans doute se rendre à son travail, tout comme ce jeune, habillé d'un débardeur aux couleurs des New York Kicks qui se rend dans une salle de sport ou à un match.

En marchant au hasard dans les rues, Tony tombe sur un père et sa fille. La petite semble triste mais regarde avec espoir une pâtisserie sur un étale. Il y a plein mais elle ne semble en voir qu'une.

Un cercle qui semble être parfait, d'un doré sublime, délicat. Il remonte légèrement, protégeant une crème, onctueuse, surmonté d'une explosion de rouge ; des fraises, énormes, sublimes, appétissantes.

-Papa, s'il te plaît, c'était le dessert préféré de maman. Ça serait son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, Maëva mais elle coûte cher, on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses...

-S'il te plaît…. Je revendrais ma poupée s'il le faut.

-Bon, d'accord, mais juste pour cette fois.

Le père se redresse, prêt à faire plaisir à sa fille, si triste depuis la mort de son épouse. Mais là, stupeur.

Un homme, qui a écouté leur conversation, achète le gâteau. Un instant, l'homme croit reconnaître Tony Stark, un Avengers, quelqu'un de généreux, riche. Peut-être va-t-il la leur offrir, prenant en pitié leur misère ?

Le milliardaire ne sait pas pourquoi il achète ce gâteau. Mais il le fait. Tenant la boîte dans ses mains, il se retourne, voit le père et sa fille lever un regard plein d'espoir sur lui. Il peut faire une bonne action, il le sait. Il leur souris.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et part, tenant fermement la pâtisserie dans ces mains. La fillette pleure silencieusement.

 **oOo**

Tony se promène toujours, au fil des rues. Il s'assoit à Central Park, mange sa tarte. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, il l'aime bien. Il a bien fait de la prendre à ce père et cette fille.

Soudain, il se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait, de ce que cette tarte signifiait pour elle, du peu qu'il a entendu. Il en conclu logiquement que la mère de la petite fille est morte, et se souvient de l'état dans lequel il était à la mort de sa propre mère.

Elle est là, sur ces genoux, tel un pac man rouge qui voudrait le dévorer. Elle lui fait horreur. Il lève les yeux, il lui faut trouver….

Un sans-abri. C'est un homme. Son crane rose est dévoilé par ses quelques cheveux argentés qui subsistent tant bien que mal. Il est avachi contre un arbre sur sa couverture, une cloque qui doit être rouge ou orange sous la crasse. Cette dernière est présente partout sur ses vêtements, du jean troué, qui vaudrait des dizaines de dollar dans un grand magasin en passant par cette parka minable. Les mains tremblantes de l'homme s'approchent d'un objet bleu vif, presque incongru près de la saleté de l'homme. Une flûte en plastique, gagnée dans un repas pour enfant, ou quelque chose du genre. Il la porte à ses lèvres, fermes ses grands yeux gris fatigués et souffle.

Une douce mélodie s'envole dans l'air, légère, joyeuse. Les mains du vieillard ne tremblent plus, et courent avec dextérité sur l'instrument, transformant le souffle en chant joyeux. La misère devient félicitée pendant un temps trop court, brusquement arrêté par une toux sèche.

Tony s'approche de l'homme, jette sa tarte à peine entamée dans la poubelle, deux piécettes au sans-abri et repart en sifflotant joyeusement l'air de ce dernier.

 **oOo**

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Nat' ? Cette phrase est très étrange venant de toi. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas à Bruce que tu devrais dire ça ? Ah oui, non, désolé, il a disparu.

-Je t'ai suivi tout à l'heure. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait.

-J'ai acheté une tarte et je l'ai mangé à Central Park avant de donné un peu d'argent à un artiste de rue. Tu voulais de la tarte ? Je peux t'en commander une, pas de problème, il suffit de me demander.

-Tony, tu as pris la tarte que la petite fille voulait.

-Je la voulais aussi. Et puis, j'ai rendu service au père, non ? Puisqu'il manquait d'argent.

-Si tu la voulais, pourquoi l'avoir jetée ?

-Je n'avais pas aussi faim que ce que je pensais. Nat', pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ?

-Parce que je trouvais étrange que tu sortes en douce et que je voulais vérifier que tu ne sois pas manipulé par Loki.

-Arrêtez de croire qu'il est si méchant que ça ! Bon, ok, je sais, il m'a balancé par ma propre fenêtre et a des goûts désastreux en matières de chapellerie mais si ça se trouve, il veut se racheter !

-Il a bloqué l'accès d'Asgard. Thor ne peut plus y aller.

-Oui, bon, à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Notre ami est super sympa, mais il peut paraître un peu violent.

-Tony !

-…

-Reprend toi. Les autres ne te feront plus jamais confiance sinon.

La Veuve Noire disparaît laissant le milliardaire seul.

 **oOo**

Il a désactivé Friday. Ou plutôt, l'a reprogrammée. Elle qui avait l'intelligence de Jarvis n'est maintenant plus qu'un pantin. Il reprend le contrôle de sa Tour. Et surtout de son placard à boissons.

Il se noie dans l'alcool en évitant de penser à ces derniers mois. Puis quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Peper.

Et merde, à deux verres près il aurait pu lui échapper.

-Tony, Natasha m'a appelée, elle s'inquiète pour vous.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.

-Non, vous n'allez pas très bien. Vous sombrez dans l'alcool, vous devenez ami avec Loki, vous mentez aux Avengers et trahissez leur confiance, et maintenant vous volez sa tarte à une petite fille pour la jeter devant un sans-abri.

-Je ne la lui ai pas volée ! J'ai simplement acheté la tarte qu'elle voulait. Bon, Peper, que se passe-t-il ? Nat' est trop fauchée pour me payer un psy ? Je vous manque ?

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Tu m'as quitté, mes amis m'ont lâché pour une raison stupide, ils me piquent mon boulot et quand j'me fais un pote ils réapparaissent comme par magie pour m'empêcher de le voir.

-On dirait que vous parlez d'une secte….

-La grande secte des Avengers et son gourou Steve Roger ! Grand maître mystique de la sainte pureté ! Eh ! Mais c'est que c'est totalement ça !

-Vous êtes saouls.

-Pas tout à fait. Il me manque encore deux verres. (Il finit celui qu'il tenait dans la main). Plus qu'un.

L'ancienne secrétaire se lève et lui prend sa bouteille de whisky.

-Je vous la confisque nous reparlerons quand vous serez sobre.

-Peper, vous m'avez quitté. À moins que vous ne soyez revenue pour vous remettre avec moi, je ne veux rien entendre.

-Tony, je…

La jeune femme tourna les talons.

-La bouteille.

Sans le regarder, elle la posa puis disparue.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, avant la fin de la première partie. Puis, il y aura sans doute une petite pose, l temps que je vérifie que tout me convient dans la deuxième partie, puis elle sera posté, le jour de sortie va d'ailleurs sans doute changer.**

 **.iron : merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça restera le cas !**

 **À tous : merci d'avoir lu, je suis dispo pour papoter si ça vous tente, en attendant, portez vous bien et à la prochaine j'espère !**


	5. Part 1 Chapitre 5

**Nous y voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **oOo**

Il boit. Sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elle est partie. Sa vie n'a plus aucun sens alors il boit. Personne ne vient le déranger.

Parfait.

-Loki est sur Madison Avenue.

-Il faut absolument l'arrêter

-Laissez-moi résonner mon frère.

-…. Thor tu y vas immédiatement, on te suit avec le Quinjet. On ne peut te laisser que cette avance, on ne peut pas se permettre d'hésiter trop longtemps.

-Je comprend. Merci.

-Steve, ne faudrait-il pas prévenir Tony ?

-Il a passé l'après-midi à boire, il ne sera pas opérationnel. Et puis, c'est Loki… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Ouais. Tu as raison.

Affalé derrière la porte, Tony les entend se préparer. Ils sont là, dans sa Tour, comme s'ils en étaient les maîtres. Et ils vont affronter Loki. Non ! Il ne peut pas laisser ses amis s'entre-tuer ! Et puis, ce fichu Jötunn n'écoutera pas Thor, il le sait. Il ne faut pas forcément l'arrêter mais le raisonner, le convaincre de laisser la Terre tranquille.

De plus, ils ne lui font plus confiance. Ils ont tort. Il veut le leur prouver et pour ça il doit affronter, ou mieux, raisonner Loki.

Maladroitement, le milliardaire se relève, encore sous le coup de l'alcool. Il titube jusqu'à son armure, qu'il met sans trop de difficultés grâce au fantôme de Friday qui guide les différentes pièces.

 **oOo**

Le trajet n'est pas très long et quand Tony arrive, les Avengers sont en pleine discussion avec Loki. Des Jötunns, sans aucun doute alliés à Loki, sont répartis dans toutes l'avenue, terrorisant les civils blottis le long des immeubles. Ils semblent ne pas vouloir quitter les lieux, sans doute fascinés de voir ce combat, ou trop tétanisés pour partir.

-Oh ! Mais voilà Tony ! Vous le laissez venir ? N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il vous trahisse pour moi, encore une fois ?

-Il suffit, mon frère. L'homme de métal est quelqu'un de fière et surtout de fidèle à sa patrie. Il ne nous trahirait pas.

-Ça reste à voir. Tony, comment allez-vous ?

-Hum ? Bien. Je venais éviter que mes amis s'entre-tuent.

-Quelle délicate attention.

-Cela ne pourra se faire, intervient Steve, que si tu déposes les armes Loki !

Alors que Steve, Thor et Loki repartent dans une joute verbale, l'attention du milliardaire est captée par une scène se jouant derrière les Avengers. Clint est sur une voiture renversée, essayant de surveiller le maximum de Jötunns ce qui, vu leur nombre, n'est pas possible, surtout qu'il garde un œil sur Iron Man. Les autres Avengers l'épaulent tant bien que mal mais sont tous focalisés sur Loki.

Puis, Tony la remarque.

Maëva.

La petite fille de la veille, celle qui voulait la tarte aux fraises.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son nom s'est gravé dans sa mémoire, même embuée dans l'alcool. Il se rend compte du mal qu'il lui a fait, involontairement. Elle avait mentionné sa mère et il en avait conclu qu'elle était morte.

Elle semble captivée par la vision des Avengers mais la joie qui éclaire son visage n'est pas complète. On dirait le visage de quelqu'un qui se reproche d'être joyeux, comme en période de deuil.

Puis il le voit. Ogre terrible de conte de fées, l'immense être bleuté lève sa lance, ses yeux rouges fixés sur sa jeune cible.

Alors Tony lève aussi sa main, et vise.

Le rayon bleuté, aveuglant, déchire la nuit.

Droit, net, précis, il file mortellement vers sa cible.

Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.

Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, l'archer n'a pas tout vu. Il n'a pas vu le monstre, il a juste vu Tony, ivre, ami avec Loki, attaquer une enfant.

Une fille, il en a une. Et deux fils aussi. Il pense à eux, et à Laura, à l'instant où son cœur noirci sous le rayon bleu.

Il n'y a pas de sang. La chaleur de l'arme à cautérisé la plaie.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passe rien. Il est là, debout, les yeux grands ouverts.

Et il tombe.

-CLIIIIIIIIIIIINT !

Le cri de Natasha déchire la nuit. L'espionne lâche ses armes et va prendre son meilleur ami dans les bras. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pleuré en public.

Derrière ce voile liquide, un regard de mort se distingue. En quelques secondes, Tony a atterri et tente de s'approcher mais….

Les Avengers n'ont pas vu le Jötunn, après tout Clint ne l'a pas vu, comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils le fusillent du regard, choqués par la mort de leur ami.

Loki souri et se matérialise auprès de Tony.

-Je pense que vous devriez venir avec moi.

Il se re-téléporte, emmenant avec lui le milliardaire et son armée. Ainsi que le cadavre de la véritable cible.

 **oOo**

-Comment allez-vous, Tony ?

-Laissez-moi.

-Allons, allons. Avez-vous oublié nos conversations ? Je suis sûr que non. Ça vous ferait du bien de parler.

-Parler de quoi ?! J'ai tué un Avengers ! Ce n'était qu'un accident, mais…. Ils doutaient déjà de moi. Avant. Parce que je suis devenu ton ami. C'est de ta faute !

-Sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir crié ? L'archer aurait pu comprendre.

-Je….

-Tu n'en avais pas envie. Peut-être, qu'au fond de toi tu voulais tuer un monstre et non pas sauver la petite fille.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Tony, je t'ai vu torturer psychologiquement cette même petite fille et ce vieillard hier. Tu y as pris plaisir. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'après coup tes réflexes de gentils te soient revenus mais sur le coup…

-OUI ! J'ai aimé faire ça, hier ! MAIS JE NE VOULAIS PAS TUER CLINT !

-Mais le Jötunn, oui.

-… Oui.

Tony baisse les yeux en avouant ça. Quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Puis, il sent une main venir se poser sur sa joue. Elle est glacée mais elle se promène doucement sur sa joue. Il lève les yeux et croise le regard émeraude de Loki.

-Tu es seul maintenant.

-Ouais. Je suppose que si je retourne voir les autres, ils ne m'accueilleront pas avec le champagne.

-Et bien, tu peux toujours essayer.

-Et me faire tuer par Nat' ? Nan merci. Non, je suis à la rue, maintenant.

-Je peux t'héberger si tu veux.

Tony écarquille les yeux alors que le dieu se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il répond au baiser, il les ferme.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'éspère que vous avez aimé cette première partie. Je suis désolée pour Clint, mon Avenger préféré, mais symboliquement (c'est le plus "normal" de l'équipe, il a une famille et donc une vie sans les Avengers), il fallait que ça soit lui qui y passe.**

 **Il va donc y avoir une petite pause, le temps que je finisse la partie 2, j'éspère y arriver vite. En attendant, les reviews sont les bienvenus, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	6. Part 2 Chapitre 1

**Heu... Bonjour/bonsoir ?**

 **Vous êtes encore là ?**

 **Je sais, je sais, ça fait un moment. Mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour d'autres textes entre temps, et eu de temps ou de motivation pour écrire. Mais maintenant, je vais me dépêcher de finir d'écrire, en profitant de l'inspiration et de la motivation prè-Infinity War. Je ne donne pas de jours de publications pour cette fic, mais je vais essayer de poster au moins la fin de la parie 2 d'ici la fin des vacances.**

 _ **Point important, up-date :**_ ** _Je ne prend pas en compte_** **Ragnarök** ** _, mais vous vous en doutiez sûrement. Pour_** **Black Panther** ** _, il y a très peu de chance que je le prenne en compte même si j'ai adoré._**

 **En attendant, bonne et agréable lecture !**

 **Partie 2**

 **Chapitre 1**

oOo

Contrairement à tous les films Hollywoodiens, il ne pleut pas. Le soleil brille , sans aucune pitié. Même Thor ne semble pas déterminé à couvrir le temps. Il se tient droit et essaye de ne pas trop montrer sa tristesse. Un de ses frères d'armes est mort sous les coups de celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

Au premier rang se trouvent évidemment Laura et ses trois enfants, dont un jeune d'environ un an. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi sa mère, son frère, sa sœur, sa tante Natasha et toutes ces personnes autour de lui sont tristes. Et puis il veut son père. Mais son père, il ne le reverra jamais. Il est là, étendu dans le cercueil, son arc posé sur le bois sombre.

Tout autour, se trouvent les Avengers. Peter est dans son costume de Spiderman, pour éviter les paparazzis, sinistres hommes et femmes sans honneur prêt à vendre très cher une photo du malheur, pourvu qu'il soit connu. Wanda est à côté de lui. Les deux adolescents se soutiennent mutuellement. L'un comme l'autre sont nouveaux dans l'équipe, mais l'un comme l'autre connaissent cette douleur de perdre un être essentiel, une personne à laquelle ils tenaient par dessus tout. Même s'ils sont dans l'équipe depuis peu, cette mort leur fait soudainement réaliser les dangers de leur métier.

Au côté de ses meilleurs amis, Steve à l'impression d'avoir échoué. Même si personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit, il est le chef des Avengers, il est responsable des membres de cette équipe. Le fait de devoir se battre contre un ancien équipier, un ami, et d'en enterrer un autre est douloureux. Il a échoué. La douleur de Sam et de Bucky est moindre. Ils ont passé moins de temps dans l'équipe, ils ne ressentent pas l'échec comme le Captain, mais elle est là. Terrible. Odieuse. Quelqu'un est mort, et ils ne peuvent rien n'y faire, ni l'ex-soldat, ni l'ex-tueur russe. Alors ils prennent sur eux et soutiennent leurs amis.

Vision et Rhodes sont côte à côte. Le premier n'est pas humain, mais semble pouvoir ressentir toutes ces choses propres à l'humanité. Le second est détruit, un accident lui a brisé la colonne vertébral. S'il peut encore marcher, c'est grâce à la l'exosquelette que lui a fabriqué un ami. Un ami qui en a tué un autre. Dans la douleur, les deux êtres de chair et de technologie se soutiennent, faisant front ensemble, oubliant les anciennes inimités de la guerre civile.

Elle est au premier rang. C'est son meilleur ami qui est dans cette boite. Elle veille en son nom sur sa veuve et ses enfants. Et c'est pourquoi elle le traquera. Elle le traquera, et il passera un très mauvais quart d'heure, s'il n'a pas une explication valable. Non.

Dans tous les cas il souffrira. Elle n'est pas surnommée la «Veuve Noire» pour rien.

L'objet de sa haine devrait être loin, très loin, s'il veut espérer survivre. Mais il est là, à quelques mètres. Caché parmi la foule anonyme grâce à un sortilège de son nouvel et seul ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il devait être présent en ce jour. Voir la tragédie qu'il avait provoqué. Mais il lui suffit de voir la haine dans le regard de Natasha pour savoir qu'il ne sera plus jamais le bienvenu au près de ses amis. Il est un traître. Il est avec Loki maintenant, il devrait se réjouir de la mort d'un de leurs ennemis, mais non. Il ne peut pas ! C'est une erreur, il ne voulait pas ça ! S'il le pouvait, il remonterait le temps, il réparerait son erreur !

Mais c'est impossible.

Il l'a tué.

Il a tué Clint Barton, Œil de Faucon, membre originel des Avengers et membre du Shield. Il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

Il ne sursaute pas quand une main se pose sur bras, que de longs cheveux qu'il sait être noir effleurent son bras. Une voix féminine se fait entendre.

-Seriez-vous suicidaire, Anthony ?

-Non et vous, Milady ?

-Je ne risque rien. Je peux me téléporter, changer d'apparence, si besoin est. Mais pas vous.

-Vous m'abandonneriez ?

-Non, mon cher, vous pourriez être utile. Et nos conversations me manqueraient.

-Mouais.

-Rentrons. Je préférerais que la russe ignore votre présence et qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul enterrement ce soir. Pas vous ?

-Mouais. J'en sais trop rien. Mais quitte à mourir, on va éviter la russe. Ça risque d'être long avec elle.

Lady Loki prit le bras d'Anthony Stark, et le couple s'éloigna du lieu de l'enterrement, discrètement. Dans une ruelle non loin, la Jötunn les téléporta.

oOo

Autrefois, Asgard était la puissante cité des dieux, gouvernée par Odin, Père de toutes choses. Mais Loki, son fils adoptif a réussi le tour de force de prendre le trône du roi. Ce dernier, affaibli, a juste eu le temps de s'échapper sur Midgard ; personne ne sait où il est.

Petit à petit, le Fourbe a assis son pouvoir en usurpant l'identité du véritable souverain. Une fois suffisamment sûr de lui, il a révélé sa véritable identité, et recruté des Jötunns, afin de finir de stabiliser son pouvoir. Il a aussi gagné en sagesse et en pouvoir magique, et est beaucoup plus puissant que lorsqu'il a affronté les premiers Avengers. Désormais Loki est presque sûr de pouvoir battre ce stupide monstre vert qui l'a autrefois humilié, mais il ne se risquera pas à essayer pour le moment.

Actuellement, il a pour invité l'Iron Man, paria sur son propre monde. Leur amitié a commencé de façon étrange, mais elle est bien là, réelle et tangible.

-Vous semblez bien pensif, Antony.

-Mouais. Tu as encore tenter de m'extorquer les secrets de défense de la Terre ?

-Moi ? Voyons, Anthony, vous me connaissez.

-Justement.

-Non, je viens m'enquérir de votre santé.

-…Je vais bien.

-Mentale.

-Je vais bien.

-Vous avez tué un homme.

-J'essaye de l'oublier.

-Donc, vous n'allez pas bien.

-Bon, que voulez-vous ?

-Savoir si je vais gagner quelque chose à vous accueillir ici. Mais vous êtes encore en train d'essayer de réaliser le meurtre que vous avez commis, l'enterrement ne vous a pas du tout aider.

-Mouais. Je pourrais être seul, s'il vous plaît, votre divine altesse ?

-Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment…. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

oOo

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Normalement, je répond à toute les reviews, sauf en cas de problème de messagerie, dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	7. Part 2 Chapitre 2

**Vraiment désolée pour le délai, j'ai pas eu une fin d'année scolaire très facile.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Cela fait un mois que Tony squatte le palais de Loki (ou plutôt celui qu'il a piqué à son père). Au début, il avait du mal, à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, mais au fil du temps l'ancien super-héros a accepté le meurtre qu'il a commis. De toute façon, il ne peut plus rien y faire. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il a fini de ressasser ses idées noires, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Le palais est immense, il sait qu'il va se perdre s'il tente de l'explorer. Loki est rarement là, donc l'Iron Man ne peut pas passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaite avec le Jötunn.

En attendant, pour s'occuper, il a le choix entre la bibliothèque, le bar et bricoler son armure. Malheureusement, la technologie Asgardienne n'est pas compatible avec la Midgardienne. Donc il s'est replié sur les livres, histoires de comprendre un peu mieux où il a mis les pied. Et puis, ça lui évite de réfléchir à des trucs auxquels il ne veut pas penser.

-La bibliothèque est à votre goût, Tony ?

-Ouais, c'est fascinant. Dites, vous pourriez passé à la Tour récupérer une ou deux pièces pour que je puisse bricoler mon armure ?

-Même si vos amis….

-Ancien. Notre amitié me paraît compromise.

-Certes. Donc, même si vos ancien amis ne me feront rien, je doute pouvoir approcher l'endroit sans me faire immédiatement repérer. Ce n'est pas le moment de lancer un combat, leur larmes le rendra juste pathétique. Allez voir les forgerons d'Asgard si vous vous ennuyez, j'ai à faire.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez le baiser ?

Le silence s'installe. Loki hausse un sourcil.

-Vous étiez triste. J'ai pensé vous remonter le moral. C'est tout.

Le dieu du mensonge le plante là et s'éloigne. Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, Tony va faire un peu d'exploration.

oOo  
Après avoir flâner une bonne demi-heure un peu partout, l'humain se réjouit. Loki semble effectivement ne plus être là. Il est temps pour lui de fouiner. Heureusement que son nouveau meilleur ami passe son temps à le sous-évaluer. Tony accède facilement au bureau du maître des lieux auto-proclamé. Malheureusement, il est aussi malin que le suggère sa légende. Tous les documents écrits sont soit dans une langue que Tony ne parle pas soit absolument inutile.

Alors, l'ex-milliardaire essaye la salle des trophées. Beaucoup mieux gardée. Il fait un crochet aux cuisines et offre à boire au garde. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que les Asgardiens tiennent beaucoup mieux que lui l'alcool. Mais aussi qu'ils le sous-estiment. Et puis, quel danger y a-t-il à laisser rentrer un humain bourré dans la salle des trophées ?

Aucun, à condition d'être sûr que l'humain en question soit bourré. Mais Tony est un excellent acteur.

La salle n'est pas très intéressante, de nombreuses babioles, comme un casque et un gant brillant se trouvent là. Mais l'objet qui retient l'attention de notre héros est le Tesseract. Aussi sublime que dans ses souvenirs, débordant de puissance dans la lumière bleue qu'il projette. À côté, se trouve un étrange contenant. Une lumière crue et rouge en sort, inquiétante. Elle attire Tony, qui a une envie soudaines de la toucher, de la libérer.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?!

L'humain et le garde sursautent au son de la voix du nouveau roi d'Asgard. Ils se retournent ensemble, pour lui faire face. Il a l'air furieux.

-Que fait-il ici ?

-Il.. Il… était bourré… Il n'aurait pas pu faire de mal….

-Incapable fourmi.

La nuque du garde suit le mouvement de poignet de Loki et il s'effondre. Tony réfléchit à toute vitesse et décide de continuer à jouer le bourré. Il lui faut absolument mettre le dieu en colère mais sur un autre sujet que celui de la salle des trophées, par souci de sécurité.

Donc il l'embrasse ; il ne connaît pas de meilleurs façon de détourner l'attention de quelqu'un.

Mais le play-boy se prend le râteau de sa vie lorsque Loki le repousse sans ménagement.

-Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de m'embrasser, Stark, mais vous êtres saoul. Je ne vais pas profiter de votre faiblesse.

oOo  
Enfermé dans sa chambre, Tony «décuve» depuis plusieurs heures. D'abord le Tesseract, puis ce truc rouge. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression que les deux objets sont aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Et surtout qu'ils sont liés. Le rouge pourrait-il être une protection contre le bleu ? Annuler ses pouvoirs ?

Il a besoin de faire des recherches et vite, il déteste ne pas savoir. Il décide donc de penser à autre chose. Le baiser lui revint donc naturellement en tête. Il tente de retenir sa frustration d'avoir été repoussé, lui, le grand Tony Stark, pour repenser au premier. Loki a dit vouloir le consoler, mais Loki ment c'est sa nature. De la manipulation, alors ?

Mais c'était stupide ! Pourquoi le manipuler en l'embrassant ? Pour l'attendrir ? L'avoir plus facilement sous son joug ? Si c'est ça, alors il a eu une bonne idée d'essayer de l'embrasser en faignant d'être saoul. Si Loki le croit amoureux de lui, il le pensera plus manipulable et pourrait baisser sa garde et… Et qu'est-ce que Tony pourrait bien faire de cet avantage ?

Il secoue encore une fois la tête. Il a besoin d'air. Il s'emploie donc à crocheter la serrure, après avoir récupéré des tiges sur le lustre, ce qui l'occupe une bonne demi-heure. Il file ensuite à la bibliothèque, pour chercher des informations sur le Tesseract.

Il réfléchie deux secondes. Qu'est-ce que ce caillou bleu et subliment taillé a de spécial ? Une énergie colossale et la capacité de créer des portails entre les mondes. Il frissonne un instant en repensant au moment où il a laissé cette bombe partir vers la base des aliens. Puis il se reprend et axe ses recherches sur les moyens de téléportations. Il ne comprend pas grand-chose, problème de langue, mais se fit aux illustrations. L'une d'entre elles retient son attention. Il s'agit d'un gant doré, ressemblant à celui qu'il a vu dans la salle des trophées, avec six pierres serties, dont une bleue et une rouge. Il y en a aussi une orange et une verte.

Il repense alors à la puissance phénoménale de la pierre du sceptre de Loki, qui trône désormais sur Vision. Cette pierre dégage une chose très semblable au Tesseract et au truc rouge. Et puis, il y a le collier du Dr. Strange. Il y avait quelque chose dedans, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il y avait quelque chose.

Tony repense alors à ce que leur avait un jour raconté Thor, sur les Gemmes de l'Infini. Six pierres, d'une puissances phénoménales. Six pierres, qui, si elles étaient réunies, pourraient donner une puissance inimaginable à leur détenteur.

Ces pierres… Se pourrait-il que….

-Eh bien. Je pensais vous avoir laissé dans votre chambre, comme l'enfant pleurnichard que vous êtes.

Loki.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant pleurnicharde, je suis un enfant curieux, nuance. Et vous, vous êtes un enfant ambitieux. Les Gemmes de l'Infini ? On veut ne jamais avoir été adoptée ?

-Voyons, Anthony, ai-je vraiment l'air aussi stupide et limité ?

-Vous avez attaqué New York.

-J'ai été trop rapide, mais maintenant…. Je fais attention à mon plan.

-Oh ? Je suis intéressé. Dites m'en plus ?

-Que savez vous ?

-Vous cherchez à réunir les Gemmes, non ? Il y en a deux dans votre grenier à merveilles. Mais la grande question, c'est pourquoi ?

-Que feriez vous avec ces gemmes, Anthony ?

-Je ferais en sorte d'avoir tué tous ces putains de Jötunn mais pas Clint. Il serait en vie.

\- «Tous ces putains de Jötunn». Je suis une Jötunn. Vous voulez ma mort alors que je vous héberge si gentiment ?

-Tu n'es pas une Jötunn. Tu es Loki. Tu es trop compliquée pour être rangée dans une case aussi simple.

-Et que feriez vous de moi, avec ces Gemmes ?

-Bonne question.

-Vous me livreriez à mon frère, pour retourner dans les bonnes grâce de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Loki, Loki, ma chère Loki. Les Avengers n'ont jamais été mes amis. Des collègues de bureau bien sympathiques. Il y avait Bruce, toujours un plaisir de parler une langue civilisé avec lui. Thor, un bien sympathique compagnon de beuverie. Natasha, aussi belle qu'intelligente et vraiment redoutable pour les jeux à boire. Clint, plus futé qu'on ne le croit. Enfin… qu'on ne le croyait… Et Cap' ! Ce bon vieux Cap', toujours droit dans ses bottes, prêt à me remettre dans le droit chemin de la justice ! Mais des amis ? Il y a longtemps, Steve m'a dit qu'on devait travailler ensemble. Comme une équipe. À oui, quelle belle équipe, brisée dés que son copain l'assassin russe est revenu d'on ne sait quel trou dans lequel il était enfermé ! Natasha et Clint ! Les traîtres ! Les espions ! Banner, disparu on ne sait où, que personne songe à blâmer pour Ultron, parce que bien qu'on ait eu l'idée à deux, c'est moi qui ait fait la bêtise ! C'est moi l'enfant fautif ! Et votre frère, si digne, si puissant…. Si… gentil. Et il y a moi. L'alcoolique dépressif, multimilliardaire qui construit de chouettes armures pour dépenser les dollars d'un compte en banque qui ne descend jamais vraiment, qui ait mis la vie d'un gosse en danger par fierté et qui essaye de sauver le monde pour se donner bonne conscience. Comment pourrais-je être leur ami ! Ils sont bien top bons pour moi. Non, mon seul ami, c'est vous. Mais je ne suis que votre animal domestique, un chien blessé ramené chez vous pour être soigné car vous avez pitié ! Si j'avais les Gemmes, je vous mettrais de droit sur le trône sans que vous n'ayez jamais envie de vengeance et je recommencerais ma vie ailleurs, autrement. Sans mon père, sans alcool.

-Anthony, Anthony, mon cher Anthony. Il est fascinant de voir à quel point vous vous sous-estimez. Je vous propose mon amitié et du travail. Pas besoin de Gemmes pour vous débarrassez des Avengers ou de l'alcool. Vous verrez, je suffis. Venez, je vais vous montrez.

oOo

 **Je m'avance pas pour une date pour la suite, mais elle arrivera, promis.**

 **Une review serait appréciée, si vous avez du temps, et en attendant, à la prochaine !**


	8. Part 2 Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Le chapitre à tardé, mais il est plus long que d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Tony suit Loki jusqu'à un balcon surplombant toute la cité d'Asgard. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était ici, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de contempler la ville. Elle étincelle, et semble être une cascade d'or, refroidissant en une colossale rosace sur un lac illuminant par ses subtiles reflets la cité de nouveaux jeux de lumière. Et, juste devant lui, comme à ses pieds, le pont Arc-En-Ciel menant au Bifrost. Tout à l'horizon, on ne voit que l'espace, noir illuminé par toutes ces étoiles qui le parsèment, comme autant de flammes lui donnant cette couleur bleutée ou violacée rêvée par les artistes.

-Et bien ? Vous m'avez emmené ici pour me montrer vos terres ?

-Je veux bien admettre aimer étaler mes possessions, mais non. Nous sommes plus tranquille, ici. Vous vous rappelez de New York ?

-Notre premier rendez vous ? Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Vous avez une façon vraiment violente de refuser un verre.

-J'avais attaqué votre planète dans l'unique but de la diriger, pour me venger de mon frère. Mais maintenant, il y est coincé, et moi je règne sur Asgard. J'ai gagné au change, non ? Mais ce n'est pas le point. Pour réussir toute cette attaque….

-Réussir ? Vous avez surtout réussi à finir encastré dans mon parquet par Hulk.

-Mon plan a réussi, j'ai juste perdue la bataille.

-Si vous voulez.

-Puis-je continuer ?

-Avec un verre ?

Loki lève les yeux aux ciels, et fait apparaître une table, deux chaises, et une carafe de whiskys avec de sublime verre en cristal. Ils s'assoient, et Tony les sert, alors que la déesse continue ses explications.

-J'ai été aidée. On m'a donnée une armée, et surtout le sceptre, qui m'a, entre autre, servi à posséder feu l'agent Barton. Celui qui m'a aidé se nomme Thanos et veut aussi mettre la main sur les Gemmes. Je souhaite le doubler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il veut supprimer la moitié de la galaxie ?

-J'ai peine à croire que vous vous souciez réellement du sort de la moitié de la galaxie.

-Et bien, j'aime avoir des gens à mes ordres, et pour cela il faut les protéger. De plus, je pourrais faire partie de cette moitié.

-Je comprend que s'il n'y a plus autant de fourmis agenouillées devant vous, vous êtes triste, mais la vraie raison ?

Un fin sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

-Et bien, Thanos n'est pas du genre à accepter l'échec d'un de ses subordonnés. Et il m'a fourni une armée défectueuse. Je veux me venger avant qu'il ne se venge de moi. Et si en prime j'obtiens la puissance des Gemmes de l'Infinité, et bien…. Ce serait une fort jolie prime.

-Et moi, dans tous cela ? Si vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir, c'est que vous avez un plan pour moi.

Loki souri de plus belle.

-Vous êtes un agréable compagnon avec qui parler. Et puis, vous savez mieux que moi où est la Pierre qui était dans mon sceptre.

-Sur le front d'un robot. Mais il fait partie des Avengers qui sont plus nombreux. Vous devrez les affronter si vous voulez cette Pierre.

-Je vois. Serez-vous avec moi ?

Tony ne sait quoi répondre. Affronter ses anciens collègues ne serait pas rien. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait encore, les bons moments passés avec eux lui reviennent toujours.

-Écoutez. Je veux bien vous aider, mais pas contre les Avengers, pas pour le moment. De plus, je n'ai plus d'armure.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je vais vous donner une forge, où vous pourrez travailler. Mais après vous avoir tester. Nous partons demain matin, allez dormir.

Loki le laisse là.

oOo

Tony rejoint sa chambre perdu dans ses pensées. Allait-il vraiment se ranger du côté du dieu(/déesse) ? Le meurtre de Clint lui revient en tête. Il aimerait tellement lui parler, lui dire qu'il était désolé, que c'était le Jötunn qu'il visait et non l'archer. Mais qui aurait pu le croire ?

Personne.

Si l'agent Barton n'avait pu voir le monstre, qui aurait pu ?

L'Iron Man sans armure prit alors une décision. Il suivra Loki, le lendemain, et observera le déroulement des événements. Tant qu'il le pourra (voudra ?) il évitera l'affrontement avec les Avengers.

oOo

Lorsque Loki vient le chercher, il est prêt. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le Bifrost, maintenant gardé par un chauve en armure/mitraillette nommé Skurge, après que Loki ait expédié Heimdall, lui seul savait où. Le nouveau gardien du Portail d'Asgard ouvre le passage à son roi après un signe de tête de sa part.

Tony se retrouve dans un étrange lieu. La seule lumière disponible est artificielle, il remarque l'absence de fenêtre et le plafond si haut qu'on ne peut que supposer son existence interdisant à tous rayons d'astres célestes naturels de venir éclairer ce sinistre endroit. Le sol et les murs sont métalliques, faisant songer à l'un de ces designs sortis de n'importe quel film de science fiction. Mais, le plus incroyable, sont les bocaux. Il y en a de partout, de toutes tailles, tous rectangulaires et aucun ne renferme la même chose. De nombreuses créatures étaient là, toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, de toutes les couleurs de peaux, de toutes morphologies, dotées de tous appendices possibles, des mains aux tentacules, en passant par les ailes, les queues, les pattes. Et au milieu de tous ces prisonniers, il avance vers eux, incontestable maître des lieux.

Ses cheveux sont blancs, dressés sur sa tête, dégageant son visage à peine ridé. Une discrète ligne de maquillage traverse ses lèvres, rappelant son étrange tenue. Un long manteau de fourrure blanche se trouve sur ses épaules mettant en valeur l'espèce de chemise rouge qu'il porte sur un pantalon noir. Au niveau de son ventre, pend une chaîne en or supportant plusieurs pierres certainement précieuse.

Lorsqu'il arrive juste devant eux, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et, dans un mouvement compliqué et étudié, il s'inclina devant eux.

-Seigneur Loki, quelle joie de vous revoir en ce lieu. Qui est donc votre compagnon ?

-Je vous présente Anthony Stark, éminent ingénieur de la planète Terre. Ses créations auraient leur place dans votre collection. Anthony, voici le Collectionneur, l'un des hommes les plus riches de la galaxie. Vous vous trouvez aux cœur de sa Collection.

-M. Stark, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'aimerais voir l'une de vos créations. Je dois avoir un vivarium confortable, pour vous.

Tony écarquille un instant les yeux, tentant de savoir si Loki l'avait vraiment vendu. Mais ce dernier se contente de sourire.

-Non, il n'est pas à vendre. Je suis venu récupérer le bien qu'Asgard vous avait confié.

-Il faudra me dédommager, voyez vous, cela laissera un terrible trou dans ma collection. Mais j'ai entendu parler de l'étalon d'Odin, votre père et précédent Roi d'Asgard. Un fantastique étalon à huit pattes, rapide comme l'air.

-Sleipnir. Il se trouve qu'il s'agit là de mon fils. Il en est hors de question. Odin l'avait réduit en esclavage, mais à présent il est libre, je ne vous le donnerai pas.

Tony retient de justesse une exclamation. Comment Loki s'est-il retrouvé avec un étalon magique comme fils ?!

-Oh, quel dommage. Une autre proposition ?

-Gleipnir.  
-La corde indestructible, la seule possible de retenir votre fils Fenrir attaché ? N'avez-vous pas peur que je m'en serve pour capturer le Loup afin de l'ajouter à ma collection ?

-Et bien, je suppose que vous êtes plus intelligent que cela. Et dans le cas contraire, mon fils ne vas pas se laisser attacher aussi facilement. Tyr y a perdu sa main, la dernière fois.

Tony se demanda s'il avait bien, compris, si le Loup se référait bien à Fenrir, fils de l'actuel roi d'Asgard. Un cheval, un canidé…. L'humain commence à se poser de sérieuses question sur la vie privée du frère de Thor.

-Je présume qu'il est inutile d'essayer de demander Jormungand ?

-Vous apprenez vite.

-Vous comprenez bien qu'échanger un joyaux de cette valeur contre une simple corde est une transaction à perte pour moi ?

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose en prime Gullinbursti, le sanglier d'or, plus rapide que n'importe quel cheval ?

Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux du Collectionneur.

-Les deux ensemble ? Et bien d'accord, cela me semble honnête.

Loki claque des doigt, et des guerrier Asgardiens arrivent, tenant une corde et un sanglier endormi.

-Nous avons transporté Gullinbursti inconscient pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie. Il lui reste deux heures avant de s'éveiller.

-Parfait, parfait ! J'ai tout le temps de régler une dernière petite affaire, répondit le Collectionneur en battant des mains.

Des Chitauris sortent d'un peu partout, tenant en joue le nouveau Roi d'Asgard et son compagnon humain.

-Vous êtes si prévisible, soupire Loki en claquant à nouveau des doigts.

Des Asgardiens et des Jötunn se matérialisent à leurs tours, et une armure de combat recouvre le nouvel ami de Tony.

-Thanos est passé avant ?

-Il avait des arguments plutôt convainquant. Messieurs, si vous pouviez ne pas toucher à mes vitrines, je vous en saurez grès.

Le combat s'engage sans que les trois hommes d'affaires ne bougent. Les guerriers tenant la corde et le sanglier disparaissent dans une poussière verte.

Tout autour le combat est violent, et Tony n'en revient pas de rester là à ne rien faire. Mais d'un autre côté, à l'instant où les Chitauris sont apparus, il a eu du mal à respirer. Les souvenirs de la bataille de New York, bien que datant d'il y a six ans, sont encore vifs. En fermant les yeux, il se retrouve prisonnier de son armure, coupé de Jarvis et de la Terre, dégringolant dans le vide de l'espace. Il se sent sur le point de faire une crise, comme il n'en a plus eut depuis qu'il a sacrifié toute ses armures pour les beaux yeux de Peper. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

Il sent Loki à ses côtés, et, étrangement, ça le réconforte. Ils ont été ennemis, mais maintenant, ils sont amis, un point c'est tout. Il ré-ouvre les yeux, et voit que Loki et le Collectionneur ont recommencé à parler calmement de la situation, amusé. Sans quitter le cercle de calme, Tony se tourne pour mieux observer le combat. Les guerriers de Loki sont en train de prendre l'avantage. Mais ils l'ont raté. Ce Chitauri qui fonce droit sur Loki. Sans réfléchir, Tony vole l'arme du Jötunn, et dans le même mouvement, empale l'ennemie, sauvant la vie du Roi d'Asgard. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouve dans la mêlée, combattant pour protéger son ami. Quand, aux bouts d'à peine deux minutes, tout fini, quand ils sont victorieux, il regarde la lance dans ses mains. Et il réalise.

Il réalise que pour la première fois, il a tué à l'arme blanche. Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'il tuait avec les rayons de son armure, se contentant de viser quelque chose et de laisser la technologie le faire à sa place. Mais là, il lui semble avoir été plus proche du meurtre. La lame rend la chose plus tangible, plus palpable, plus réelle. Il a tué.

Lui, Tony Stark à tué.

Encore.  
Il repense alors au meurtre de Clint. Pourquoi ce meurtre là le hante il ? Au final, ce n'était qu'un homme. Mais quelque chose souffle à l'Iron Man qu'il doit continuer de regretter cet acte. Que tant qu'il regrettera, il aura une chance de rédemption. Mais que le jour où il passera à autre chose, il sera perdu.

Et sans lâcher son arme, sans plus ce soucier de ce qu'il a réalisé, Tony se tourne vers Loki.

-Tiens. Tu devrais faire attention.

-J'ai un ami qui veille sur moi, à quoi bon ?

Loki a son sourire en coin, celui qu'il aborde quand tout se déroule comme il le souhaite.

-Collectionneur ? Vous vous êtes alliés avec un ennemi d'Asgard et avez tenté d'assassiné son roi. Pour ce crime, je vous condamne à mort. Tony, veux tu procéder à l'exécution ?

-Je suis pas un tueur de sang froid, je pensais que tu le savais.

-Je vérifiais.

Il tue par magie le Collectionneur qui avait commencer à s'éloigner discrètement.

-Alors Anthony, serez-vous de mon côté ?

-Non, j'ai tué ce Chitauri parce qu'il m'embêtais. On rentre ? J'ai envie d'un verre.

-Venez. Allons boire à notre duos.

-Un duos ? Il va nous falloir un surnom.

-Je vous préviens, je refuse que vous nous nommiez les «Revengers» ou tout autre stupidité du genre.

-Un Jötunn, c'est un géant, non ?

-Oui, enfin géant des glaces, pourquoi ?

-Giant-Iron ?

-Cela flatte un peu trop votre égo, non ?

-Alors Ironfrost ?

-Mieux.

oOo

 **Pour l'anecdote, "Ironfrost" est le titre que je voulais donner de base à l'histoire, mais vu que le duos mettait du temps à se former, j'ai changer, pour ne pas spoiler.**

 **Alors, ça vous à plus ?**

 **À la prochaine !**


	9. Part 2 Chapitre 4

**Et bien. Ça fait un moment, hein ? Allé, promis, cette partie sera terminée avant la fin de l'année (je me laisse de la marge, j'ai promis trop de textes)**

 **Bon, juste avant de vous laisser au textes, je préviens que je me suis inspirée d'Iron Hammer (voir la vidéo de Mar Vell et toute sa chaîne si le sujet vous intéresse/ intrigue ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Depuis que leur duo est né, tout semble aller bien. Ils ont donc deux Pierres, l'Espace et la Réalité, bien qu'elles restent sous la protection d'un puissant sortilège. Tony sait où est celle de l'Esprit, et après discussion avec Loki, il a eu la confirmation que le Sorcier Suprême en détient une, celle du Temps. Reste la Puissance, détenue depuis peu par Thanos et l'Âme, dont personne ne semble connaître la localisation.

Mais, plus important que tout pour Tony, il se construit une nouvelle armure. Loki vient le voir de temps en temps, pour lui donner des conseils sur l'utilisation des technologies Asgardiennes, que le terrien assimile facilement. Mais l'ajout le plus important du Roi d'Asgard sont ces petits sorts, qui confèrent à la nouvelle création de l'ingénieur une puissance bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait auparavant.

Lorsque Tony la met pour la première fois, il se sent tout puissant. Il semble être devenu un réel colosse de métal, de couleur argenté et vêtu de hautes bottes rouges et de gants du même écarlate. Ressemblant à la tunique d'un chevalier, son torse, ses massives épaulières, sa ceinture et son casque sont d'un rouge éclatant d'où ressortent les runes dorées dessinées par Loki. Le nouveau Iron Man tient de plus une puissante hache aussi haute que lui, pouvant délivrer aussi bien des coups que des rayons laser ou un essaim de drones aux multiples fonctions en combat.

-Je n'aurais peut être pas du choisir du rouge, toi qui est toujours en vert. Je vais ressembler à un Père Noël accompagné de son sapin de compagnie.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Nous devons aller sur Terre.

Tony se figea.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Détendez vous, nous resterons à l'écart des Avengers. J'ai besoin d'inspecter le vieux temple où était gardé le Tesseract.

-Loki, ils ont le Sorcier Suprême avec eux, ne pensez vous pas qu'il pourra nous retrouver, lui ou même votre frère ?

-Si. C'est pourquoi nous serons rapide. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques heures et vous prendrez l'armure avec vous.

-Je vais avoir l'air malin avec une canne.

-Non, élégant, mais c'est un concept qui vous est inconnu.

-Où se trouve se temple ?

-À Tønsberg en Norvège. Je crains que le IIIème Reich n'ai pas laissé grand à chose à observer.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez trouvez là bas ?

-Des indices. Quels que chose qui nous permettra de remonter à la Pierre de l'Âme.

Depuis un moment, Tony soupçonne Loki de ne pas tout lui dire. Après tout, il s'agit de dieu du mensonge, rien de plus normal, non ? Mais justement, s'il lui cachait quelque chose… l'humain ne devrait même pas s'en rendre compte, non ? Malheureusement, le Jötunn changea de sujet avant que son ami ne puisse se poser trop de questions.

-Vous devriez aller vous entraîner à manipuler votre nouvelle armure avec garde. Entraînez vous aussi à la mettre et à la quitter rapidement.

-Juste pour être sûr, nous sommes un duo, nous travaillons ensemble, d'égal à égal ? …

-C'est juste.

-Alors pourquoi ais-je encore l'impression d'être votre larbin ?

-Parce que vous souffrez d'un complexe vous poussant à vous rebeller contre l'autorité et que tout ordre, proposition amicale ou conseil sont interprétés de la même manière par votre esprit fascinant, comme un ordre. Alors vous comprenez bien qu'il peut y avoir des complications, et que je n'ai aucune envie dans ce cas là de me retrouver décapité par un homme impulsif avec une hache de sa taille, pour la stupide raison qu'en voulant se rebeller il n'aura pas prit le temps de s'entraîner à la manier.

-… Avouez, vous êtes pareil.

-Est-ce la seule solution pour vous faire taire ?

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes pareils sur ce point.

En faisant voler sa cape avec grâce, Loki sortit théâtralement de la pièce.

-Bon. Maintenant, retirer l'armure. Ah.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, Tony estime être prêt. Après tout, la mission doit être sans danger, un aller-retour rapide et sans histoire sur Terre. Vêtu d'un élégant costume assorti à sa canne ouvragée, il rejoint Loki.

-Première mission des Ironfrost. On devrait boire un verre, pour fêter ça.

-Est-ce que toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour vous pour prendre un verre ?

-Et bien. Il faut bien que ma réputation d'alcoolique sorte de quelque part ?

-Vous prendrez un verre de lait au retour.

-Quelle charité. On y va ?

Loki, sous forme féminine aujourd'hui, lève le bras et son compagnon l'attrape galamment. Ils rejoignent tous les deux le Bifrost, pour atterrir dans un charmant village norvégien.

-Où est le temple ?

-Par ici.

La déesse les entraîne vers une ruine. Un trou béant laisse supposer que quelque chose de grand a jadis détruit l'entrée. Alors que son amie se penche vers les gravures, Tony observe les alentours, tendus.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Venez voir.

-Voir quoi ?

-Yggdrasil, l'arbre-monde. Il soutient la réalité. Mais ce qui m'intéresse est la façon dont sont gravées les feuilles, vous voyez ?

-Oui. Elles sont étranges.

-Je les ais déjà vues quelque part.

-Dans la bibliothèque de Père, peut-être ? Celui que tu as abandonné à son sort, tu te souviens ?

Loki soupire bruyamment, avant de se retourner avec grâce. Tony ferme les yeux. Et merde.

-Mon frère ! M. Stark et moi étions sur le point de partir.

-Il est en est hors de question, réplique Natasha en s'avançant à côté de Thor.

Tony se retourne alors pour observer Thor, Natasha, Wanda et Cap', armés jusqu'au dent (enfin, autant que puisse l'être les défenseurs de la Terre) et visiblement prêt à les arrêter.

-Thor ! Nat' ! Steve ! Wanda ! Mais quelle surprise ! Vous avez eu ma carte ! Loki, rassure moi, j'ai envoyé une carte ?

-Tony, s'il te plaît, rend toi sans plus de façon, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu auras un procès, mais tu pourras sans doute être assigné à résidence, c'est t'en tirer pas trop mal.

-Presque trop bien, même

-Nat', s'il te plaît.

-Oh. Je vois. Vous pensez que je vais revenir avec vous.

-Ami Stark, soyez raisonnable, mon frère vous embrouille la raison, elle vous manipule. Rien n'est de votre faute et tout peut encore s'arrêter.

-J'ai choisi d'être avec Loki. Natasha, je suis désolé, je visais le Jötunn derrière Clint, il allait tuer une gamine.

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'aurait pas vu ça ?

-Pourquoi se serait-il jeté dans mon faisceau sinon ? Bon, Loki, si tu as fini, on y va.

-J'ai fini. Mon frère, Avengers, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Mjöllir bondit dans la main de son propriétaire, alors que tous les Avengers se mettent en position de combat.

-Vous n'irez nulle part.

-Soit. Tony, je m'occupe de mon frère, je peux te laisser gérer les autres ?

Complètement paniqué au fond de lui, l'ingénieur lutte pour retrouver contenance.

-Mais bien sur.

Il heurte sa canne contre le sol, en actionnant un minuscule bouton. L'armure jaillit, et son arme grandit.

-Et bien. Ça, c'était pas prévu, constate Natasha.

-Une dernière fois. Laissez nous passer.

-Non.

Thor s'élance droit sur sa sœur, à présent en armure, qui s'écarte avant d'entamer le combat, aider d'une dizaine de clones. Dans le même temps, Wanda projette des débris à la tête de Tony, qui les détruit avec sa nouvelle arme.

-Vous avez vu ? J'ai un nouveau jouet, il est chouette.

Steve s'élance à son tour, avec à ses bras des boucliers offerts par T'Challa. Si désormais Tony à une puissance brute supérieure, Steve garde un avantage stratégique. Et numérique, puisque Black Widow se jette à son tour dans la bataille. Agacé, le colosse de métal se débarrasse d'elle avec une nuée de mini-drones, envoi un rayon vers Wanda qui l'évite en faisant léviter des pierres devant elle. Néanmoins, les débris reculent sous l'effet de l'énergie pure et la heurt, la laissant temporairement inconsciente. Plantant sa hache dans le sol, Tony entame un combat avec Steve, bouclier contre armure.

Steve… C'est plus facile. Plus facile de tout lui rejeter à la tête. Il est son ennemi, celui à cause de qui tout ceci arrive. Alors il le frappe, encore et encore et les deux hommes cherchent à tous prix à sonner leur adversaire, à le mettre hors de nuire, par honneur ou fierté. Le Captain finit par trouver une faille à l'armure, très légère, dans laquelle il plante violemment et soudainement son bouclier pour y libérer une décharge d'énergie. Dans le même temps, un énorme bloc de pierre heurte Tony, l'envoyant balader comme une poupée. Il se relève difficilement.

Thor a maîtrisé Loki, ce qui signifie qu'il est seul contre quatre Avengers.

-Tony, tu es ridicule. Rend toi, soupire Natasha _ **.**_

Il actionne la commande faisant revenir son arme dans sa main, ce qui surprend ses adversaires, et en profite pour fuir.

Tous manquent le sourire confiant de Loki.

oOo

 **Honnêtement, j'ai du mal avec les description d'armure et de scènes de combats, alors si vous pouvez me donner un avis ça serait sympa :)**

 **J'en profite pour glisser un remerciement à toute les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en "Follower" et en Favories. respectivement 30 et 27, c'est énorme et génial ! Merci !**

 **On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui conclura la partie 2. À la prochaine j'éspère !**


	10. Part 2 Chapitre 5

**Joyeux Noël en retard ! Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé poster le 25, mais que je ne peux poster que maintenant. Alors voilà, il vient jute d'être corrigé, bonne lecture !**

oOo

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait seul à Central Park, de nuit. C'est tout simplement suicidaire. Mais, sans Loki, il ne peut pas retourner à Asgard. Il est condamné à se rendre ou à affronter de nouveaux les Avengers. Mais il refuse de laisser Loki. Il a confiance en elle (ça, c'est nouveau) et il sait qu'elle saura appuyer là où ça fait mal, qu'elle sèmera la zizanie au sein des Avengers. Mais elle va quand même avoir besoin d'aide pour se libérer.

Mais devenir cette aide, c'est devenir un ennemi de la Terre.

-Vous êtes Iron Man ?

Il se retourne brutalement, et manque de décapiter au passage une fillette.

-Ouais. Et toi, tu es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il est tard.

-J'ai fugué. Mon papa allait encore se priver de nourriture pour moi. Il faut qu'il soit fort pour retrouver un travail, et je l'empêche d'être fort. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes devenu méchant ?

-Et, mais… tu étais là le jour où Loki a attaqué !

-Oui.

-Quel est ton nom déjà ?

-Je ne dois pas donner mon nom aux inconnus. Mais vous êtes Iron Man. Je suis Maëva. Vous avez acheté la tarte que je voulais, et vous avez tué votre ami. Il avait été méchant ? Je suis sûr que non, il avait un arc, c'est bien les arcs !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je me suis disputé avec Claire une fois. Mais je l'ai pas tué, parce que c'est les méchants qui tuent.

-C'était un accident. Les Avengers me considèrent comme un idiot. Ils n'acceptent pas que je sois ami avec Loki.

-Il a été méchant.

-Il ne veut plus conquérir la planète.

-Alors il est devenu gentil ? Mais pourquoi les Avengers ne veulent pas le comprendre ?

-Il n'y a pas de gentil et de méchant.

-Oui, mais attaquer la Terre, c'est méchant, et si tu fais un truc de méchant c'est que tu es méchant.

-Donc je suis un méchant ?

-Oui. Vous avez pris la tarte que je voulais. Mais je suis méchante de vous dire que vous êtes méchant à cause de ça. Je n'avais pas l'argent pour, alors il ne faut pas empêcher les autres l'acheter s'ils la veulent.

-Je suis désolé, petite. Mais les Avengers ont capturé Loki, il a besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter.

-Pourquoi ils l'ont capturé ?

-On cherchait une pierre magique, et on avait besoin d'un indice sur Terre.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Empêcher un grand vilain de l'avoir avant nous et de tuer plein de gens avec. Je crois.

-Si vous voulez aider, vous êtes gentils, non ? Il faut aider les autres, Maman disait toujours ça…

-Ta mère avait raison. Mais c'est pas toujours évident.

Tony observa son armure, et détacha un diamant encastré dedans. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il valait une vraie fortune.

-Tiens. Donne-le à ton père. Utilisez-le pour manger.

-Mais… Vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

-Tous ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de Loki.

-Merci beaucoup !

La petite attrape le diamant et s'enfuie en courant. Elle s'arrête juste avant de disparaître.

-N'oubliez pas ! Il ne faut pas faire de choses méchantes !

Tony sourit. Mais qui décide du bien et du mal ?

oOo

Il lui faut Loki. C'est la mort assuré de rester ici sans le nouveau roi d'Asgard. Il aimerait penser à sa discussion avec Maëva, mais rester en mouvement est la chose la plus sage à faire. Le problème c'est que cette armure, bien qu'elle aille, ne fonctionnera pas seule éternellement et qu'il faudra tôt ou tard la recharger. Et il allait devoir jouer sur la surprise en attaquant lui-même les Avengers pour y récupérer son associé. Affronter l'équipe au complet va être compliqué… S'il se retient. Son armure et sa hache lui offrent une puissance de frappe assez importante, plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour battre une équipe de Super Héros, mais…

Alors qu'il se rendait au QG, une idée traversa son esprit, et le génie fait demi-tour. Il vient de se souvenir d'une vieille conversation avec Loki. Jusqu'où a-t-il tout prévu ? Car, à condition que Tony agisse correctement pour une fois, il a un allié. Il replie sa hache pour l'accrocher dans son dos, afin d'avoir les mains libres, et vole jusqu'à la Chaussée des Géants. Il survole la mer à partir de cet endroit, cherchant dans l'eau un point précis, un camouflage magique qu'aucun humain ne pourrait voir… À moins qu'il n'utilise une technologie Asgardienne.

Au fond de l'eau, des lignes brillent. Un trait droit, vertical, avec sur son côté droit, au milieu, deux traits formants un triangle. Le symbole étincelle et ressemble aux symboles montrés par Loki. Tony plonge, et effleure cette rune. Il n'y a pas de réaction, alors il active l'une des runes gravée sur son armure, un trait vertical, nommé par son ami _Isa_ [Iça], la glace. Elle symbolise l'actuel roi d'Asgard, de par sa nature de géant des glaces.

La température de l'eau chute, mais la rune inconnue ne réagit pas. L'humain soupire. Il lui faut ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce fichu symbole !

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il faut qu'il en sache plus sur cette rune. En la nommant, il peut arriver à quelque chose.

Tony remonte à la surface, et se dirige vers la ville la plus proche. Il s'approche d'une maison, et pirate le Wifi de cette maison grâce à son armure. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouve.

Thurisaz [Suriçaz], la rune du mélange feu/glace, annonçant un danger non canalisé.

Que de bonnes choses en perspectives. Mais le problème, c'est comment invoquer la rune. Il a beau chercher, la seule invocation qu'il trouve est une traduction douteuse sur Wikipédia. Il décide de tenter d'utiliser la traduction en anglais moderne, et d'essayer en dernier recours de prononcer du vieil anglo-saxon. Il veille à soigneusement mémoriser les deux invocations, et retourne au niveau de la rune sous-marine. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, les Avengers vont finir par le retrouver. À moins que Loki ne leur mette de bâtons dans les roues.

Il dégage sa main de l'armure, tout en veillant à maintenir l'étanchéité dans le reste de sa tenue, et la pose sur le symbole.

- _Thurisaz !_

 _Les épines sont très pointues, pénibles_

 _À prendre en main, extrêmement néfastes_

 _Pour quiconque reste au milieu d'elles._

À la seconde où il finit son incantation, la rune se met à briller très fort, à tel point qu'il est obligé de fermer les yeux derrière son casque. Il sent la terre trembler, agitant les flots. Très vite, il n'est plus qu'une brindille au milieu d'un océan déchaîné, priant il ne sait quel dieu pour sa vie. Puis, tour retombe.

Il ouvre les yeux, et constate qu'il est toujours sous l'eau, dans une immense caverne plongée dans le noir. Il tend les bras pour s'éclairer, alors que son armure le prévient qu'il n'est pas seul. Et que la chose est grosse.

-Salutations, humain… Tu sens la sorcellerie du seigneur mon père. Es tu son envoyé ?

La voix est noble, puissante, calme. Elle rappelle celle de Loki.

-Je suis son associé. Tu es Jörmungandr, je suppose ?

-C'est exact. Je suis à tes ordres. Demande et tu seras exaucé. Cependant, sois assuré, qu'en cas de félonie, tu seras occis en la seconde.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour libérer ton père. Il est prisonnier d'un groupe de personne qui ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

-Ils s'agitent, à la surface. Je sens leur haine, je sens leur peur, je sens leurs questions.

-Bien. Montons.

La créature siffle, et bouge. Une immense masse noire passe devant Tony, percées de deux yeux verts. Un vert étincelant, le vert de Loki. L'œil d'un reptile.

-Je serais ton support.

La créature se tourne, et Tony s'accroche tant bien que mal à ses écailles. Et Jörmungandr s'élance vers le haut, emportant l'humain avec lui, dans une longue montée. Lorsqu'ils percent la surface, malgré l'armure, il reste un instant sans souffle.

Il reprend ses esprits, et doit se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie et de frayeur. Il chevauche un serpent géant, si grand que son corps est encore largement immergé, alors que sa tête est une centaine de mètres au-dessus de l'eau. La tempête fait rage, déchaînant mer et ciel, où Thor et le Dr Strange les observent. Jörmungandr siffle.

-Seigneur Thor.

-Jörmungandr. Que fais-tu libre ?

-Le seigneur mon père a fait céder les liens qui m'ont subtilisé ma liberté.

-Tu es trop dangereux. Je suis désolé, Jörmungandr, mais c'est ainsi.

-Seulement si vous abandonnez !

-Thor, intervint Tony, rends-nous Loki, et je te promets qu'on rentrera tous les trois sagement à Asgard et que vous ne nous verrez plus.

-Vous êtes revenus !

-VOUS nous avez attaqués !

-Homme de métal, réfléchis ! Mon frère t'a complètement retourné le cerveau ! Tu es un home de science ! Un défenseur de la Terre ! Et te voilà à user de magie, à libérer celui qui pourrait bien causer la destruction de Midgard !

Monsieur Stark, intervint le Sorcier, en ce moment même des dizaines de sorciers sont en train de tenter de retenir les raz-de-marée provoqués par l'éveil de Jörmungandr. Il ne peut rester éveiller.

-Les sorciers… Soyez maudits… siffla le serpent

-Donnez-nous Loki, et on part. Plus de raz-de-marée !

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… mon ancien ami.

Thor lève Mjöllnir, et s'élance vers Tony.

-Occupe-toi du Sorcier !

-Ce sera mon plaisir !

L'humain active son armure, et part en vol, en dégainant sa hache. Le choc du marteau divin manque de briser l'arme, et projette en arrière Iron Man. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, ce dernier lance un essaim de drones, son dernier, contre le dieu, et plonge dans l'eau, entre les anneaux de Jörmungandr.

Le Serpent a sorti ses crochets, et attaque sans relâche Stephen, qui part tant bien que mal. Ses sorts glissent sans effets contre les écailles du monstre, et il hésite à basculer dans la dimension miroir, à cause de la taille de son adversaire. Il décide alors de se cacher derrière des clones, distrayant Jörmungandr le temps qu'il prépare un sort d'envergure.

Thor plonge sous l'eau, la chargeant en électricité. Hélas, les écailles de son neveu s'isolent, de même que l'armure de Stark. Mais où ce lâche peut-il être ?

- _ISA_ !

Thor fait volte face, en tentant de remonter, mais la rune a déjà agi. Le dieu du Tonnerre est prisonnier d'un iceberg. Tony perce alors la surface, et vole s'accrocher au cou de son allié.

-Thor est immobilisé ! hurle-t-il, allons chercher Loki !

-Cela ne se peut ! Le Sorcier a une Gemme !

-Une Gemme de l'Infini ?

-C'est cela !

-Je fais diversion, tu l'attrapes, et on file récupérer ton père !

-Sur le champ !

Tony s'élance, préparant son arme pour l'impact. Il encaisse des dizaines des sorts, et balaye quelques clones d'un revers de sa hache. Alors qu'il arrive face à Stephen, ce dernier hurle son sort, que l'humain se prend de plein fouet.

Tout devient noir.

oOo

 _-Hé bien._

 _-Ma tête…_

 _-Tu es long, Anthony…_

 _-Loki ? Mais…. Tu étais prisonnier ! Et… et… J'étais avec ton fils, au-dessus de l'océan…_

 _-Je sais. Tony, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ton armure, de part_ _les sorts que j'y ai placé, nous lie. C'est moi qui invoque la magie que tu utilises, et tu vas avoir besoin d'un sort très puissant pour mettre K.O._ _ce sorcier. Jörmungandr va avoir besoin de ton aide, sa captivité l'a affaibli._

 _-Loki, je ne sais pas prononcer de sortilège._

 _-Contente-toi de crier le nom de la rune qui scellait la prison de mon fils._

 _-L'invocation aussi ?_

 _-Non, je me charge de tout. Mais quand tu feras ça, soit proche de Jörmungandr, compris ?_

 _-Cinq sur cinq. On arrive._

 _-Je sais._

oOo

Lorsque l'humain reprend connaissance, il a mal partout. Il a vaguement conscience d'avoir parlé à Loki, et d'être au fond dans la mer. Encore.

Il cherche le massif corps de Jörmungandr, et le suis, dans le but de remonter jusqu'à sa tête, alors que le monstre s'agite dans tous les sens, et que les sorts fusent, sans qu'il ne comprenne où est le sorcier.

Alors qu'il est encore loin de la tête de son allié, il voit l'eau crépiter. Thor est de retour. Tony soupire, et accélère, alors que le chaos s'amplifie à chaque instant. Il finit par se poser sur la tête de Jörmungandr, qui a un œil crevé, d'où suinte un pu orangeâtre. Il se dresse, debout, et prend un instant peur devant l'absurdité de la situation. Il n'est qu'un homme, ridiculement faible sans son armure, au milieu d'un combat épique, digne des plus grades épopées grecques, nordiques ou il ne sait quoi.

 _Tony… j'ai besoin que tu nommes la rune maintenant._

 _Et si je rate tout ?_

 _Tu n'as rien à faire, tu dois juste parler. Et tu fais ceci à merveille._

 _-THURISAZ !_

Le hurlement déchire la tempête. Stephen et Thor observent Tony, qui tient devant lui sa hache. Un terrible laps de temps, rien ne se passe. Puis, une sphère d'énergie, mêlant glace et lave se forme devant son arme tenue, et part vers le dieu et le sorcier. Le premier pare avec Mjöllnir, le second avec son plus puissant bouclier.

La puissance de la rune les souffle.

Thor tombe dans l'océan, alors que Jörmungandr récupère Stephen dans ses anneaux. Puis, il s'élance vers son père.

oOo

Tout est pratiquement trop simple. En un instant, le serpent balaye le manoir des Avengers, plein d'une colère furieuse. Ils tiennent son père, il vient de perdre son œil…

Protégé par son gigantesque allié, Tony saute à terre et se dirige vers Loki.

-Bifrost, maintenant.

-D'ici une seconde à l'autre.

Loki a son petit sourire en coin, celui qu'il aborde quand tout s'est déroulé exactement selon ses plans. Il exaspère Tony, qui retire son casque et embrase le dieu, afin de le faire disparaître.

Avec plus ou moins de succès.

-La prochaine fois, je veux connaître tous tes plans.

-Anthony, tu as passé le test avec succès. À Asgard, tu sauras tous.

Le Bifrost s'ouvre sur eux alors que Tony lance un regard furieux sur son allié.

oOo

 **Voici donc la fin de la seconde partie. Je préviens qu'il y aura sans doute une update rune, quand j'aurais retrouvé mes livres, parce que j'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur internet (La traduction a été trouvée sur Wikipédia... Mais je crois en avoir une meilleure). Si le sujet vous intéresse, le cite civilisationeuropéenne en over blog était plutôt bien fait.**

 ** **[edit runique fait :) ]****

 **La prochaine partie, la 3, sera la dernière, en cinq chapitre comme d'habitude (plus éventuellement un épilogue).**

 **Bonne fin d'année et à la prochaine !**


	11. Part 3 Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **Bon, très honnêtement... je pensais pas écrire un chapitre si vite. Mais voilà, c'est mon anniversaire, et j'avais envie de faire plaisir à des gens. Et vous êtes 34 à suivre cette histoire, et 28 à l'avoir mis en favoris. Alors voilà, à vous lecteurs enregistrés, comme aux lecteurs anonymes, c'est votre cadeau !**

 **Voici le début de la partie 3, la dernière, si je suis correctement mon plan.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

À peine sont-ils arrivés à Asgard, que Tony explose.

-Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu me fais ça ! Si on travaille ensemble, on se dit tout. On est partenaire, compris ?! Si tu me caches encore quelque chose, je te laisse tomber. Je refuse d'être à tes ordres ou que tu me cache des trucs !

-Autre chose ?

-Non. Je t'écoute.

-Soit. Je voulais effectivement voir jusqu'où tu irai et si on pouvait être sur la même longueur d'onde. Jörmungandr à bien voulu attendre patiemment dans son ancienne prison pour se prêter au jeu. En parlant de lui... Jörmungandr !

-Oui, seigneur mon père ?

Le Serpent géant a considérablement diminué sa taille. Il a, désormais, l'épaisseur d'un camion et la longueur... Et bien, difficile à dire, vu qu'il est tout enroulé, mais il ressemble à une petite colline. Une petite colline où un homme avec une cape rouge serait à moitié enterré. Il regarde de son œil valide le duo, semblant souffrir le martyr en silence.

-Mon fils, va à l'infirmerie d'Asgard, qu'on t'y soigne. Si quelqu'un refuse, dis que tu viens de ma part. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. Oh, et demande aux gardes d'emprisonner le Sorcier dans une cellule anti-magie.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres. Seigneur Stark, ce fut un plaisir de guerroyer à vos côtés.

Jörmungandr incline la tête, puis se déroule. Alors que seul la moitié de son corps les a dépassés, Loki tend son bras à Tony.

-Allons dans un endroit plus intime, pour parler.

-N'essaye même pas d'esquiver cette conversation.

-Jamais.

oOo

Ils sont assis dans un cabinet attenant aux appartements de Loki. Les murs, le sol et le plafond de l'endroit sont recouverts d'un bois sombre. La pièce est un petit rectangle, et en face de la porte, s'élève une impressionnante bibliothèque. Une sorte d'hôtel avec un présentoir à livre meuble l'un des côté de la pièce. De l'autre, deux épais fauteuils verts entourent une petite table basse où est disposé une élégante carafe de cristal, assortie de deux verts. Dans les airs, de petites flammes volent, éclairant doucement l'endroit. Leur luminosité s'adapte aux occupants de la pièce. Loki leur a servi des verres, mais Tony ni touche pas. Il veut boire un verre, après tout cela, il l'a mérité, mais... Il veut aussi les explications du Roi d'Asgard.

-Raconte moi tout depuis le début.

-Cela sera assez long... Je vais simplement reprendre à partir de l'instant où j'ai aidé Thanos. Il m'a trouvé, dérivant dans le vide de l'espace. J'étais plein de haine et de rancœur. Je venais d'apprendre quelle était ma véritable nature, et pourquoi je n'aurai jamais le trône. Il a pourtant toujours été évident que j'en étais plus digne que Thor. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Thanos a utilisé la pierre de l'Esprit pour apprendre tout cela, et pour me manipuler, m'influencer. Je voulais me venger, et il a amplifié tous ce que je ressentais, me faisant prendre la mauvaise décision que fut ma pathétique tentative de conquête de la terre. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, que j'allais trop vite, de manière trop irréfléchie... Mais d'un autre côté, mon plan aurait été une réussite totale si une nouvelle ère des héros n'avait pas commencé sur Terre. Tu sais ensuite tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Oui je m'en souviens plutôt bien. Bizarrement, être jeté par sa propre fenêtre laisse des souvenirs.

-Certes.

Tony lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je suppose que Thor vous a aussi raconté les évènements qui l'ont poussé à me libérer, et ce qu'il en a suivis. C'est le cas ? Parfait. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, ce jour là. Mais alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'ai pu retourner à Asgard, faisant abstraction de la douleur. Approchant Odin, je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était faible, fatigué, et anéanti par les derniers événements. Il a été simple de lui voler le trône et de l'envoyer se reposer discrètement sur Terre. Là, j'ai petit à petit installé mon règne sur Asgard, en libérant discrètement mes enfants ; Jörmungandr, Sleipnir, Fenrir et Hella. Je réfléchissais aussi à comment me venger de Thanos. Petit à petit, m'est venu un plan ; il veut les Gemmes de l'Infini pour tuer la moitié de la population de la Galaxie, dans l'espoir que les ressources soient alors mieux réparties. Il est obsédé par cela. Et ces Pierres représentent un pouvoir inimaginable. Je vais donc lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il a récupéré la Gemme de Puissance il y a un moment déjà. Celle de l'Espace était à Asgard. Vous l'appelez "Tesseract". L'Âme à disparu il y a bien longtemps, mais je la cherche. La Réalité était aux mains de feu le Collectionneur, et je l'ai récupérée rapidement. Ne faites pas cette tête ; vous allez comprendre. Il restait Esprit et Temps, toutes sur Terre, protégées par les Avengers et les Sorciers. Il me fallait un allié terrestre. Et voilà que je vous croise en allant rendre visite à mon fils. Au début, vous étiez si mal que j'ai honnêtement pensé à vous manipuler. Mais vous avez commencé à me considérer comme votre ami, et à agir en tant que tel. Vu la situation avec vos anciens amis, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire pour vous avoir dans mon camps, et vous avoir en tant qu'allié était une perspective beaucoup plus agréable. Vous êtes beaucoup trop intelligent et impulsif pour que la manipulation marche bien sur vous, surtout à long terme. Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête, c'est un compliment. Je me suis attaché à vous, et cela était réciproque. Mais il fallait que je sois sûr de votre loyauté. Je voulais aussi voir si par miracle le Collectionneur était fiable, et jaugé la puissance de Thanos. Pour cela, je suis allé récupérer officiellement avec vous le leurre que j'avais échangé contre la Gemme de Réalité. Jamais le Collectionneur n'aurait touché ce joyaux, il se contentait de le contempler. Votre réaction m'a plu, et il est devenu évident qu'il fallait que je teste votre attachement à moi. C'est pour cela définitivement interdit que je n'ai pas hésité à revenir sur Terre, après m'être assuré de vous avoir donné des rudiments de runes. De même, j'ai pris soin de mentionner Jörmungand au détour d'une conversation. Et voilà.

-Et maintenant. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Vous m'avez servi de relais pour ma magie. Et vous m'avez libéré. Je vous fais confiance.

-Quand on aura les Gemmes, c'est moitié moitié. Je veux Espace, Âme et Réalité. Tu auras Puissance, Temps et Esprit.

-Vous voulez les deux seules que j'ai déjà ?

-Tu as essayé de me manipuler, tu me dois bien ça.

-Vous devez apprendre à les contrôler. Vous commencerez avec Espace. Et notez que... je désire revenir sur certains points de mon histoire personnelle, avec les Gemmes.

-On en parlera en temps voulu. On fait quoi pour le moment ?

-Nous regardons si nous pouvons récupérer la Gemme du Sorcier facilement, et nous aviserons ensuite.

oOo

Le Sorcier Suprême se réveille petit à petit, sans comprendre où il est. Il se souvient de la bataille au dessus de la mer, de la déflagration de magie et de l'étreinte soudaine du Serpent.

Il se redresse petit à petit, et sent que le Manteau de Lévitation est à côté de lui, agité. Stephen est dans une cellule, avec pour seuls meubles, un lit et une chaise. Trois des murs sont immaculés, l'un est une sorte d'hologramme doré. Il sent que cette parois est magique. Et qu'elle risque fort d'absorber ses sorts.

Derrière cette parois, il remarque enfin ses... Hôtes. Loki et Tony l'observent en silence.

-Bienvenue à Asgard.

-Je n'ai pas cette impression.

-Certes. Faisons simple ; nous voulons la Gemme du Temps.

-Alors je vais être simple ; venez la chercher. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser ceci immédiatement ; la Pierre est protégée par un sort assez puissant. Vous ne pourrez pas l'enlever du socle. Et si vous me tuez... Bonne chance pour défaire le sort d'un homme mort.

-Merci pour ces précisions. Loki, je peux te parler en privé ?

Stephen les observe partir en soupirant.

oOo

 **Allé... On se dit que j'essaye de finir avant** ** _Endgame_** **? Voir même** ** _Captain Marvel_** **?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	12. Part 3 Chapitre 2

**Joyeuse Saint valentin à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop nombreux/nombreuses à être marié avec votre célibat :)**

 **J'ai une sorte de petite tradition avec une amie ; on s'écrit un texte chacune pour la Saint Valentin. J'ai voulu vous en faire profiter, alors voici un chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les phrases en italique correspondent à de la télépathie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

-Le Sorcier ne parlera pas.

-On ne le torture pas.

-Voyons, ce ne sont pas mes habitudes !

-Je me méfie.

Loki sourit, amusé, alors que Tony prend la parole.

-De toutes façons, Temps n'est pas un problème. Tant que le Sorcier ne bouge pas, on peut se passer de la pierre. Il faudrait voir pour utiliser la Gemme de Réalité pour rompre le sort... Dis, comment Thanos compte contrôler les Pierres ?

-Grâce à un gant.

Tony éclate de rire.

-Un gant ? Genre, un gant de protection ?

-Un gantelet de métal. Il a été difficile d'en retracer l'origine. C'est le nain Eitri qui l'a forgé.

-Je pourrais bricoler un truc du genre moi aussi. Mettre les pierres sur mon armure et te faire un nouveau sceptre.

-Ce n'est pas évident, Eitri n'est pas un simple nain. Il est quasiment un dieu, et forge grâce à une étoile à neutron.

-…. Je peux avoir ça, moi aussi ?

-Vous allez avoir besoin de ses conseils. Mais il est sous la protection de l'Ordre Noir, les soldats d'élite de Thanos.

-Ils sont puissants ?

-L'Ironfrost peut les battre.

-Parfait, alors préparons nous.

-Non. Vous y allez seul.

-… Pardon ?

-Nous sommes deux. Vous pouvez invoquez la magie à distance, je vous aiderai. Mais se déplacer tous les deux ne servira à rien, surtout que vous êtes le forgeron, pas moi.

-Divisez ses forces n'est jamais une bonne idée.

-On ne divise pas nos forces. Avec votre armure et mes runes, nous sommes tout le temps liés. Et pendant que vous serez là-bas, je tenterais un sort pour localiser Âme

-Ça ne me plaît pas, mais bon.

-Tony, si nous ne pouvons pas apprendre à accomplir des tâches chacun de notre côté nous n'arriverons jamais à notre objectif.

-D'accord. Je pars dans une heure.

oOo

Tony inspire profondément, et passe le Bifrost. Il arrive dans un endroit sombre. Il n'y a que peu de lumière. Il se trouve sur une sorte d'immense structure en métal. Ses pas résonnent sur le sol creux. Il semble que les occupants aient vidés les lieux.

L'Iron Man avance silencieusement, serrant le pommeau de sa canne, prêt à déployer son armure à la première menace. Il arrive finalement devant… un géant barbus avec de longs cheveux bruns. Il est presque sûr que Loki a mentionné un nain…

-Qu'est-ce que…. Partez immédiatement !

-Mot de passe !

Tony déploie son armure. Cette grosse voix ne lui plaît pas.

-C'est dommage, mais j'ai raté la réunion… Peut-être avec un indice ?

La chose rugit et une masse lui fonce dessus. Un géant recouvert d'écailles ressemblant à de la roche. Il voit aussi l'énorme hache qui manque de s'abattre sur lui. Il part avec la sienne et le bruit métallique résonne dans toute la structure.

-Bonjour. Comment vous appelez vous ?

La créature ne répond pas, et se ramasse sur elle même, bandant ses muscles pour un nouvel assaut. Tony ne l'attend pas, et tente de faucher ses jambes. Son adversaire l'envoie balayer, faisant valser l'arme du terrier. L'extraterrestre court sur son adversaire, prêt à l'écraser. Ce dernier tend les mains, lançant des rayons lasers, avant de s'envoler. Il calcule sa position pour que son arme bouscule la créature. Cette dernière secoue la tête avant de rugir, et bondir pour tenter de frapper l'Iron Man. Il se met alors à voler, pour agacer son adversaire. Il est plutôt solide, et il va falloir ruser.

-Ebony Maw !

-C'est ton noooooooom ?

Tony se retrouve projeté contre une parois par une force extérieure. Un être étrange au long visage gris et ridé s'approche en flottant.

-Et bien, et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'une mouche est venue faire ici ? Et pourquoi ne l'as tu pas déjà battu ?

-Rapide.

L'Iron Man fait alors honneur à sa nouvelle réputation, en lançant simultanément deux essaims de drones sur le nouveau venu et un rayon laser sur la montagne de muscles. Le premier se prend les premiers engins, mais écarte les autres d'un geste de la main. Le géant rugit et se précipite sur Tony, qui en profite pour lui donner un grand coup, ce qui le sonna pour un court instant.

 _-Loki !_

Tony est à nouveau plaqué contre un mur, qui se déforme pour l'entraver. Il laisse croire à son adversaire que ça sera suffisant et se concentre sur son allié.

-Qui es tu ?

 _-Quel est le problème ?_

-Un problème.

 _-Montagne de muscles et sorcier ou télépathe. Je ne sais pas exactement._

-Cela, je m'en suis rendu compte seul. Qui es tu et que veux tu ? Ne sais tu pas qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer aux affaires du grand Thanos.

 _-Utilise «Kenaz», l'éruption._

 _-_ Thanos… C'est intéressant. J'ai un message pour lui.

-Et bien. Je le transmettrai.

- _Kenaz !_

Il déclenche ses laser en nommant la rune. Une force hors du commun balaye Face Grise qui traverse la pièce. Mais l'humain n'a pas le temps de souffler, que le premier monstre revient.

- _Montagne de muscles !_

 _-Uruz, la force brute._

Tony récupère sa hache, et au moment de l'impact avec son adversaire, hurle le nom de la rune.

- _Uruz !_

L'arme de son adversaire vole en éclat. Sans se laisser abattre, ce dernier continue de se battre, en enchaînant les coups, plus puissants les uns que les autres. En avantage, car toujours armé, l'Iron Man répond coup par coup, utilisant ses lasers et ses propulseurs pour prendre l'avantage sur la créature. Lorsqu'il voit une nouvelle ouverture, il se prépare pour un ultime coup.

- _Uruz !_

Sa hache s'abat, et la montagne de muscles s'écroule, inconsciente. Elle se met cependant à glisser sur le sol, jusqu'à Face Grise, réveillé, mais un peu grillé.

-Je transmettrai votre message au seigneur Thanos. Quel est votre nom ?

-L'Ironfrost.

Les deux extraterrestres disparaissent dans un faisceau lumineux.

-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier.

Tony sursaute, et le géant qu'il avait d'abord vu s'avance vers lui.

-Je suis Eitri.

-Vous avez forgé le gant de Thanos.

-En effet.

-Je viens de la part du Roi d'Asgard, dit il en repliant son armure, nous sommes aussi sur la trace des Pierres d'Infinité.

-Et vous voulez un moyen de les contrôler.

-Je veux apprendre à forger un tel objet.

-Vous avez créé cette armure vous-même ?

-Avec l'aide de Loki qui l'a imprégnée de magie Asgardienne, oui.

-Du beau travail, pour un humain. Mais c'est encore un peu rudimentaire.

-Pouvez-vous nous aidez ?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Thanos avait promis d'épargner mon peuple et il l'a exterminé. Et il a détruit mes mains.

-Loki et moi voulons les Gemmes. Aidez nous et nous les utiliserons pour ramener votre peuple.

-Loki d'Asgard acceptera ça ?

-Nous sommes un duo. L'Ironfrost. Je parle en son nom, il parle en mon nom. Je vous le promet.

-… Lorsqu'Ebony Maw et Black Dwarf rapporteront à leur maître ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il se vengera.

-Une seconde.

- _Loki ?_

 _-Anthony ?_

 _-J'ai besoin de gens ici, pour protéger Eitri et éviter une vengeance de Thanos. Et on redonnera son peuple à ce pauvre...Nain géant ? Avec les Gemmes._

 _-C'est entendu. Je vous envoie Jormungand avec deux unités de soldats. Sa taille et sa force seront utiles si Eitri a besoin d'aide pour forger._

 _-Tu crois pas si bien dire._

 _-Laisse moi une heure pour qu'ils se préparent._

 _-_ L'aide d'Asgard arrive dans une heure.

-Soit. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

-Bien entendu, mais…. On va faire quoi en attendant ?

-On va reprendre les bases du métier de forgeron. Je te dois au moins ça.

-Pardon ?

Eitri se mit alors à lui enseigner. Le nain géant ne forgeait pas comme les humains. Son art était empli de magie, et d'une forme de science encore inconnue sur Terre. Malgré son cerveau de génie, jamais Tony n'aurait imaginer tous cela. Le forgeron n'utilisait pas que sa force et son esprit pour créer. Il y mêlait son âme. Ses créations, le Gant de Thanos et Mjöllir, le marteau de Thor, entre autres, possédaient une puissance propre, et une volonté propre. Ils avaient une âme. Et peu à peu, l'humain commence à entre entrevoir comment atteindre ce résultat.

Lorsque Jormungand et les Asgardiens arrivent le cours s'interrompt pour un instant. Tous le monde s'organise pour pouvoir faire face à une potentielle attaque de Thanos. Tony en profite pour avertir Loki qu'il va rester avec Eitri encore un moment. Il a des choses à apprendre.

oOo

 **J'espère que ça vous à plût ! À la prochaine !**


	13. Part 3 Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délais, mais dans les chapitre qui arrive, certains événements ne sont pas simple à écrire. En plus, je comptais sur ma semaine d vacances pour avancer, mais... J'étais pas en grande forme.**

 **En revanche, ce nouveau chapitre est plus long que les précédents.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

«-Eh bien. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir.

-Jaloux du temps que je t'accorde pas ? Désolé de te l'annoncer, mais ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, Loki.

-Encore un peu, j'espère.

La déesse embrasse l'humain, qui lui tend ensuite le bras. Ils se dirigent en silence vers le salon où la Jötunn s'était livrée, un mois auparavant.

-Alors, ce temps passé avec Eitri ?

-Extrêmement instructif. Mon armure sera bientôt plus puissante. Mais je continuerai d'avoir besoin de tes runes.

-Parfait.

-Et toi ? Âme ?

-Je ne la trouve pas. Je la sens, mais pas assez pour la localiser. J'ai besoin de plus de Gemmes.

-Tu as utilisé les miennes sans permission ?

-Nous n'en n'avons que deux. Vous pouvez bien partagez….

-Préviens moi.

-Promis. Il nous faut les autres Gemmes.

-Tu as essayé de reparler au Sorcier ?

-C'est une tête de mule. Je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser lui parler. Entre têtes de mules, vous finirez peut être par vous entendre.

-… Merci ?

Il restent un moment sans parler, puis Tony se lève.

-Laisse moi une heure et j'irai lui parler. Je repars ce soir voir Eitri.

-Si tôt ?

-Si je veux pouvoir t'aider, j'ai besoin d'apprendre.»

oOo

Lorsque Tony se présente devant la cellule du Docteur Strange, ce dernier semble fatigué.

«-Bonjour. Tu es bien installé ? Besoin d'un coussin ou deux ?

-J'ai besoin de ma liberté. La Terre pourrait connaître l'attaque de forces qui vous dépassent.

-Il y a les Avengers. Ils suffiront.

-Vous leur faites confiance, maintenant ?

-Et bien, j'ai beau être en désaccord total avec eux, je doute que quoique ce soit puisse convaincre le Saint Capitaine de la Pureté de renoncer à essayer de sauver le monde entier.

-Qui ?

-Rogers.

Strange ne répond pas.

-J'aurais besoin de votre Pierre.

-C'est non. Vous pouvez me torturer, mais ma réponses ne changera pas. Et inutile de me tuer, mon enchantement continuera de protéger la Pierre.

-On se calme. Il n'est pas question de torturer ou tuer, nous sommes civilisé. En plus, vous nous avez déjà dit tout ça. Voyons, on pourrait peut-être arriver à un accord ?

-Vous avez trahi les Avengers et tué l'un des membres fondateurs, un de vos amis, avant de vous réfugier dans les bras d'un criminel qui a tenté de conquérir la Terre. Et qui a usurpé le trône d'Asgard à son roi légitime.

-Loki était le fils adoptif d'Odin. Ils ont été élevés en égaux. Il n'y a pas d'usurpation. Et puis Asgard se porte très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Eh bien. Je vous crois sur parole.

-Vous savez, si vous étiez coopératif, vous auriez droit à une visite VIP. Vraiment, Asgard à d'excellents côtés. Notamment la cuisine, c'est super bon ici. Sauf si vous êtes au régime, ils savent pas trop ce que c'est.

-Vous me voyez navré de rater ce genre d'occasion, mais ma cellule me convient parfaitement.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. J'ai un rendez-vous urgent sur une autre planète.»

Stephen reste muet, encore une fois. Tony soupire, et abandonne. Pour cette fois.

oOo

De retour sur Nidavellir, Eitri accueille chaleureusement Tony. Durant une semaine, ils restent là, à étudier l'art de la forge magique, améliorant l'armure et l'arme de l'humain pièce pas pièce. De temps en temps, Loki contacte son allié, et par la pensée, ils se mettent d'accords sur certaines actions. Et à l'issu de la semaine, Stark prend congé de son nouvel ami et se rend sur Alfheim, où les elfes se rebellent contre Loki. L'Ironfrost y démontre toute sa puissance et se met d'accord pour donner l'armistice à tout ceux qui se rendent.

De retour sur Asgard, l'ex-Avengers salut son ami. Ils discutent un moment, autour d'un énième verre, puis Tony redescend au cellule.

«-Bonjour ! Alors, comment allez vous, depuis le temps ?

-Eh bien, je commence à m'ennuyer un peu. Et vous ?

-Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai appris des choses fascinantes.

-L'art de venir ennuyer un prisonnier ?

-L'art de forger des objets magiques, avec une âme.

Le regard de Stephen change. De railleur, il passe à intéressé. Tony déploie tout sa force mentale pour ne pas sourire.

-Oui. Figurez vous que j'ai fait la rencontre d'un nain, qui est en réalité un géant, passé maître dans l'art de forger. Vous voyez le petit accessoire de mode de Thor ?

-Mjöllir.

-Vous connaissez vos classiques ! Et bien il est en train de m'apprendre à forger.

-Et vous allez vous doter d'une arme similaire à celle du dieu de la foudre. Si la sienne ne peut être soulevée que par ceux qui en sont dignes, la votre ne pourra être soulevée que par les gens à l'égo surdimensionné ?

-Oui, je vous laisserai l'utiliser, si vous êtes sage.

-Quelle délicate attention.

-Voulez-vous en savoir plus ?

-Sur l'étendu de votre égo ? Non merci.

-Non, sur la forge des dieux.

-Eh bien. Racontez toujours.»

Tony se mis alors à parler. Il ne répète pas les enseignements d'Eitri, il les vulgarise, afin que le Sorcier ne puisse pas en savoir trop sur un art qu'il n'est pas forcément sensé pouvoir transmettre. Et petit à petit, une discussion s'installe. Le sorcier compare cet art à ceux dans lesquels il est passé maître. La discussion s'étend sur plusieurs heures et pour la première fois, les deux hommes semblent trouver un terrain d'entente. Sans pour autant oublier qu'ils sont ennemis. Aucun ne révèle comment réellement utiliser l'art dont il parle, se contentant de rester à la surface, mais chacun apprend de l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion, ils arrivent à cours de mot.

«-Bon, eh bien, je dois y aller. Ce fut une discussion passionnante, mon ami.

-N'exagérez pas.

-Allons, nous sommes amis maintenant. Nous sommes même…. Potes de barbiches.

-Je crois que je préférerais encore être torturé plutôt qu'être appelé ainsi par vous.

-Mais non.

Tony sort des prisons, et tombe sur Loki.

-Alors. On a trouvé le point faible du sorcier ?

-Jaloux ?

-Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités.

-Parce que tu penses que je rêve de toi ?

-C'est évident.

-Pour en revenir au sorcier, oui, on a trouvé un terrain d'entente. Je vais rester quelques jours ici, pour voir si je peux exploiter ça pour le convaincre qu'on est pas les méchants.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas les gentils, non plus.

-Évidements, mais il ne faut pas le lui dire.

-Vous lui mentez ?

-Je préfère dire que je le ménage.

-Comme c'est délicat…»

oOo

«-Bonjour bonjour !

-Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

-Bien entendu, nous sommes potes de barbiche, désormais.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir donner mon accord.

-Mais si. Dites, vous avez évoqué le monde astral, hier, et je….

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de nous aidez ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je l'inverse ?

-Nous avons deux Pierres, Thanos une, les Avengers une autre. Vous avez celle du Temps et la dernière est perdue. Loki pourrait la retrouver avec les autres Gemmes. Les Avengers ne tiendront pas longtemps si Thanos les attaque et avec deux pierres il deviendra menaçant pour l'Ironfrost. Il veut décimer la moitié de la Galaxie, nous devons avoir les Gemmes avant lui.

-L'Ironfrost ?

-Loki et moi. En combattant, nous ne formons plus qu'un grâce à la magie. C'est bizarre, dit comme ça.

-M. Stark…

-Tony.

-Tony, comprenez bien que je n'ai aucune raison de faire confiance à Loki. Ni à vous, son amant.

-C'est plus compliqué qu'amant.

-Qui me dit que vous ne ferez pas pire ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas les utiliser pour contrôler la galaxie ? Ça vous ressemblerait bien.

-L'idée est séduisante, mais non. On doit rendre son peuple à un ami et sinon, on se concertera avant de les utiliser. Chacun en aura trois.

-Réveillez vous. Loki est un dieu, il est plus puissant que vous, il vous manipule.

-Lorsque nous sommes l'Ironfrost, nous partageons toutes nos pensées. J'ai senti beaucoup de noirs secrets dans l'esprit de Loki, mais pas de manipulation, du moins pas envers moi.

-Soit. Imaginons ça. Il reste plus puissant que vous.

-N'en soyez pas si sûr.

-Alors prouvez-moi que vous pourrez le contrôler. Et prouvez-moi que je peux vous faire confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Clint. J'ai voulu tuer le Jötunn qui attaquait la petite. Il était derrière elle. Clint n'a pas vu ma véritable cible. Il a pensé que j'attaquais la petite…. Je… Je pensais qu'il aurait vu…

-Si même votre ami ne vous as même pas accordé le bénéfice du doute, comment pourrais je vous faire confiance ?

-Une minute.

- _Loki. J'ai besoin d'une rune._

 _-Vous n'avez pas votre armure, ça va être dangereux._

 _-C'est important._

 _-Pour le Sorcier ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Soit. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

 _-De lui montrer un souvenir._

 _-Mauvaise idée._

 _-Excellente idée. Fais moi confiance._

 _-Gebo, le Don. Vous allez lui offrir vos souvenirs, ça ne sera pas agréable. Ouvrez la cellule de manière à ce qu'il puisse passer le bras, ça sera plus simple. Anthony… Je désapprouve. Offrir ses souvenirs n'est pas une expérience agréable. Avez vous compris ce point ?_

 _-Oui, mais je dois lui montrer qu'il peut me faire confiance. Je dois lui montrer que la mort de Clint était… était un accident._

 _-Cela sera pire que ce que je pensais. Vous allez revivre la scène._

 _-J'en ai besoin._

 _-Je vous prépare un verre, vous en aurez besoin. Quand vous voulez._

-Je vais utiliser Gebo, le don.

-Je vois. Bougez pas, je vais vous permettre de passer un bras. Mais pas plus, et pas d'entourloupe, compris ?

-Compris.

Tony ouvre donc très légèrement le champs de force qui contient le Sorcier et ses pouvoirs. Chacun attrape l'avant bras de l'autre, et l'humain soupire. Il n'est pas complètement sûr d'être prêt… Mais il a besoin du Sorcier. Il inspire, et se remémore cette nuit là, qui, le hantera à jamais.

 _-Gebo !_

 **Puis, Tony la remarque.**

 **Maëva.**

 **La petite fille de la veille, celle qui voulait la tarte aux fraises.**

 **Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son nom s'est gravé dans sa mémoire, même embuée dans l'alcool. Il se rend compte du mal qu'il lui a fait, involontairement. Elle avait mentionné sa mère et il en avait conclu qu'elle était morte.**

 **Elle semble captivée par la vision des Avengers mais la joie qui éclaire son visage n'est pas complète. On dirait le visage de quelqu'un qui se reproche d'être joyeux, comme en période de deuil.**

 **Puis il le voit. Ogre terrible de contes de fées, l'immense être bleuté lève sa lance, ses yeux rouges fixés sur sa jeune cible.**

 **Alors Tony lève aussi sa main et vise.**

 **Le rayon bleuté, aveuglant, déchire la nuit.**

 **Droit, net, précis, il file mortellement vers sa cible.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

 **Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, l'archer n'a pas tout vu. Il n'a pas vu le monstre, il a juste vu Tony, ivre, ami avec Loki, attaquer une enfant.**

 **Et il s'effondre.**

 **La douleur de la trahison, de cet acte affreux le submerge.**

-Tony !

Il ne voit plus rien, ne comprend plus rien. En boucle, au ralenti, Clint meurt sous ses yeux, encore et encore, à la fois rapidement et lentement. Chaque seconde est un nouveau tir, et chaque instant s'étire comme l'éternité.

 **Le rayon bleuté, aveuglant, déchire la nuit.**

 **Droit, net, précis, il file mortellement vers sa cible.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

 **...**

 **Le rayon bleuté, aveuglant, déchire la nuit.**

 **Droit, net, précis, il file mortellement vers sa cible.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

…

 **Le rayon bleuté, aveuglant, déchire la nuit.**

 **Droit, net, précis, il file mortellement vers sa cible.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

 **Clint le reçoit en plein cœur.**

 **en plein cœur.**

 **en plein cœur.**

 **en plein cœur !**

 **EN PLEIN CŒUR !**

-ANTHONY ! _Sovilo !_

La nuit de l'horreur sans fin se termine brusquement. Tony est aveuglée par une douce lumière, et ouvre les yeux. Loki est penché sur lui _._ Il peut lire la peur dans ses yeux.

-Hey Loki. Je crois que ça va.

-Tu ne réutilises jamais une rune sans ton armure. Compris ?

-Ouais…

L'humain lutte encore pour retrouver tout son cerveau. S'il arrête, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'impact lui revient en tête. Par un gros effort de volonté, il revient complètement à lui et se redresse.

Loki est assis sur ses genoux, juste à côté de lui, et Stephen est aussi sorti de sa cellule. Il le regard, l'air prêt à lancer un sort.

-Comment allez vous ?

-Mal. Vous me croyez, maintenant, le sorcier ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ben c'est déjà ça.

-Docteur, retournez dans votre cellule, je vous pris.

-J'aurais pu le laisser agoniser, au lieu de ça je l'ai stabilisé. Je pense avoir gagner le droit de sortir de ma cellule.

-Vous ne repartez pas sur Midgard.

-Évidemment.

-Un chambre sera préparée. Aidez moi à portez Anthony.

Ce dernier proteste, et tente de se relever.

-Je peuuux….

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Tony voit le Sorcier agiter les mains, avec un halo orangé, et perd conscience.

oOo

 **Sovilo est la rune du soleil si ça vous intéresse :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, et à la prochaine !**


	14. Part 3 Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre...**

 **Comme d'habitude, l'italique correspond à de la télépathie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Tony se réveille dans sa chambre Asgardienne. Il reste un instant allongé, sans ouvrir les yeux. Le choc du souvenir s'est atténué, mais reste vif et douloureux. Néanmoins, il est en état de penser correctement. Il ouvre les yeux et se redresse lentement. Loki est à ses côtés, en train de lire un livre.

-Vous avez été idiot.

-Je sais. D'ailleurs, je vais mieux, merci de te préoccuper de moi. Tu es resté me veiller ? C'est mignon.

-Il aurait été embêtant que vous mouriez. Que serait devenu l'Ironfrost ?

-Je suis plus costaud que ça.

-Vous êtes humain. Par définition, vous êtes faible.

-Ce sont des humains qui vous ont battus.

-Vous étiez aidé par Thor. Et Thor était aidé par vous. Et Hulk.

-Mais oui. Bon, je suis resté dans le coma longtemps ?

-Une semaine.

-On en est où avec le sorcier ?

-J'ai discuté avec lui, plusieurs fois encore. Je pense qu'il pourra bientôt nous aider.

Tony fronce les sourcils.

-C'est trop facile.

-Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. En attendant, il a l'air de s'être rangé de notre côté.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Faites un brin de toilette avant, vous faites peine à voir…

oOo

Une heure plus tard, l'humain se présente à la porte de la nouvelle chambre du sorcier. Il aperçoit plusieurs runes, sans doute là pour empêcher l'invité de trop pratiquer la magie.

-Entrez.

-Oh, on vous a mis dans une jolie chambre. Vous avez de la chance : une vue sur toute la cité !

-J'aimerais mieux être libre.

-On a besoin de votre pierre.

-Pour battre Thanos. Et ensuite ?

-Nous aiderons le reste de l'univers.

-Je vous crois. Mais je ne crois toujours pas Loki.

-Vous avez confiance en moi ?

-Pas exactement.

-On va dire que oui. J'ai confiance en Loki. Et si vous avez confiance en moi, vous avez confiance en Loki.

-J'ai été chargé de protéger la Pierre du Temps. Charger de vérifier qu'elle ne soit utilisée que dans de bonnes conditions, ou pour protéger la Terre.

-On veut protéger l'univers.

-C'est un peu prétentieux.

-Nous en sommes capable.

-Vous voulez devenir à la foi roi et police. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, en concentrant autant de pouvoir, vous serez des tyrans. Un tyran bienveillant reste un tyran.

-Techniquement, Loki régnera et je ferais la police. Et chacun aura trois Pierres.

-Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Nous sommes des êtres civilisés. Nous discuterons et trouverons un compromis.

-Et vous déciderez pour d'autres ?

-Dans ce cas, on invitera les autres être civilisés ou un représentant à venir trouver un compromis.

-Je ne sais pas si cela est tenable sur le long terme.

-On peut y arriver.

- _Anthony. Nous avons un problème._

 _-Un problème ?_

 _-Thanos attaque Nidavellir._

 _-J'arrive._

Tony tourna les talons.

-Je dois y aller. Thanos attaque.

-Et vous comptez l'attaquer seul ? Il a sa garde. Et il a une pierre d'Infinité !

-On en a deux. On est l'Ironfrost. On y arrivera. Mais un coup de mains pourrait être utile.

- _Vous bavarderez plus tard. C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir !_

 _-_ Vous aurez besoin des autres pierres.

-Vous nous aiderez ?

-Je peux aller chercher la pierre de l'Esprit. Mais en aucun cas, je ne vous les laisserais. Je combattrais à vos côtés, point.

-Ça me va, mais… Les Avengers vous la laisseront ?

-Je leur parlerais. Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ? Faites-moi confiance.

Tony le regarde sans savoir quoi dire. Il hésite un instant.

-D'accord.

oOo

Les deux humains rejoignent rapidement Loki au Bifrost. Ce dernier regarde le sorcier, un sourcil levé.

-On n'a pas le temps. On doit se débarrasser de Thanos une bonne fois pour toutes.

-J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, Tony.

Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel, en déployant son armure. Il insère la pierre de l'Espace dans une alcôve au-dessus du genou droit, et celle de la Réalité sur le dos de la main gauche.

-Je compte sur toi, pote de barbiche.

Stephen lève les yeux au ciel alors que l'Iron Man saute dans le Bifrost.

Il ne sait pas comment il se représentait Thanos, mais certainement pas comme un géant à la peau violette en armure dorée. Le Titan tient le crâne d'Eitri dans sa main droite. Son point gauche est moulé dans le Gant de l'Infini qui brille d'un dangereux éclat doré, sublimant le violet de la Pierre de puissance. Autour de lui, se déploie l'Ordre Noir : hormis Face Grise ( _Ebony Maw,_ lui souffle Loki) et le colosse ( _Black Dwarf)_ , qu'il a déjà affrontés, Tony découvre une femme immense, tenant une lance aussi grande qu'elle. Sa peau est blanche, et le tour de ses yeux se prolonge en deux cornes noire bleuté, se confondant avec sa cascade de cheveux saphir. ( _Proxima Midnight)._ Le dernier est une sorte de gobelin. Plus petit, les genoux pliés et le dos courbé, il semblait prêt à sauter pour transpercer quelqu'un de sa lance. ( _Corvus Glaive_ ). Aux quatre coins de la salle, il aperçoit les corps inertes des soldats Asgardiens qui veillaient sur le lieu.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes Thanos ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps. Vous tenez mon ami, là. Pourriez vous le lâcher gentiment ?

Thanos le regarde, et sourit.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. L'Ironfrost. Un duo, si je ne me trompe. Où est votre acolyte ?

-Ici.

- _Utilisez la pierre de l'Espace. Il faut sécuriser Eitri._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment faire…_

 _-Vous êtes parfois désespérant. Visualisez ce que vous voulez faire, la Pierre fera le reste, grâce à l'armure._

 _-_ Eitri est un traître, dit Thanos, faisant sursauter Tony. Je ne puis le libérer.

-Vraiment ?

Eitri disparaît dans un nuage bleu pour réapparaître derrière l'humain, qui soupire, profitant que ses adversaires ne voient pas son visage. Un décharge d'adrénaline parcours l'humain.

- _Faites attention, le pouvoir des Pierres peut vite devenir grisant._

-Vous menacez la galaxie. Je vais devoir vous demander de vous rendre gentiment.

-La galaxie se menace seule. Bientôt nous serons si nombreux qu'il n'y aura plus suffisamment de ressources pour tous.

-Il suffit de trouver des moyens d'augmenter ces ressources et de mieux les gérer.

-Cela ne suffira pas. Augmenter les ressources ne changera rien si personne ne fait d'effort. Et les être vivants sont si… égoïstes. Des sacrifices doivent être fait, et peu en sont capables. Il faut un électrochoc, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour que tous prennent conscience du problème. Une épuration de masse, aléatoire et juste. En tuant la moitié de la galaxie, on résout le problème, temporairement, mais aussi dans la durée. Les êtres vivants comprendront enfin qu'il faut se bouger.

-Et ils se reproduiront, et nous reviendront au même point, tôt ou tard.

-La blessure sera suffisante pour mettre fin à tous ça.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. De toute façon, nous n'en arriverons pas là. Donnez-moi votre pierre.

-Mes Enfants… Nous avons besoin des pierres de cet individu.

-À vos ordres.

Corvus et Proxima bougent en premier. Ils lancent leurs armes sur l'humain, qui les fait disparaître avec l'Espace.

- _Augmente ta force et ta vitesse._ Uruz _et_ Ehwaz.

-Ehwaz ! Crie Tony en s'élançant.

Il renforce sa prise sur sa hache, avant de crier le nom de la seconde rune et de donner un grand coup à Corvus qui part rouler sur Proxima. Il sent la température de la pièce baisser, et voit le sol se geler.

- _Je m'occupe de les gêner. Affrontez-les un à un, et faites attention à Thanos._

Tony voit des clones apparaître, portant la même armure que lui, alors qu'un brouillard se lève.

- _Super. Et j'y vois comment, moi ?_

 _-Vous avez un radar, non ?_

 _-C'est moins pratique._

Il active cette dernière fonctionnalité juste à temps pour éviter le coup de Black Dwarf. Ils font quelques échanges, hache contre poing, mais très vite Tony l'envoie voler à travers la salle pour renvoyer le débris qui lui volait droit dessus.

- _Utilisez Réalité !_

 _-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

 _-_ Aaaah !

Le coup l'a pris par surprise. Tony roule à terre, le dos endolori. Le sol se désintègre sous lui, et il a à peine le temps d'activer ses réacteurs avant de tomber dans le vide. Il s'envole et survole la scène, évitant de peu un nouveau coup de Thanos.

- _Vos clones ne fonctionnent pas bien. Je vais essayer avec des clones à mon image._

Le Titan Fou envoie une sorte de décharge d'énergie dans sa direction qu'il intercepte du point gauche. Une onde de choc explose dans tous les sens, et en tentant de rectifier sa trajectoire, Tony réalise qu'il a paré avec la pierre de la réalité. Il imagine que le sol qui vient de disparaître réapparaît, et se pose dessus. À nouveau, un sentiment de puissance et de bien-être parcourt l'Iron Man. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre… Comme un vertige.

Il aperçoit, grâce au radar, les membres de l'Ordre Noir affronter ce qu'il pense être les clones de Loki. Thanos lui fait face. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, et tente de transformer son adversaire en bulles, mais la Pierre de Puissance semble l'en empêcher. Bien. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Il décide de donner son apparence à Black Dwarf, afin que ses camarades s'acharnent sur lui. Cela fait, il empoigne sa hache et se laisse tomber sur Thanos, prêt à lui trancher la tête. Manque de chance, un débris vole, interceptant le coup in extremis.

- _Ils vont se détourner de mes clones…_

-Nous pensez-vous capable de confondre un pathétique humain avec l'un des nôtres ? Demanda Ebony Maw en lui envoyant pas télépathie des dizaines de débris en tout genre.

-Pathétique ?! Ah ! Non ! C'est un peu court vieil extraterrestre !

Tony évite plusieurs débris.

-On pouvait dire… Oh ! Dieu ! … bien des choses en somme…

Apercevant Proxima, il lui envoie des drones.

-En variant le ton, – par exemple, tenez :

Il part un coup de point de Black Dwarf.

-Agressif : « Moi, monsieur, si j'avais une telle espèce, il faudrait sur-le-champ que je me suicide !»

Il piège Ebony dans ses débris grâce à Réalité.

-Descriptif : « Cette espèce est triste ! …est peu recommandable ! … est inférieure ! Que dis-je, est inférieure? … Elle est primitive ! »

Réalité part Pouvoir et Tony et Thanos sont à nouveau séparés par une onde de choc.

-Curieux : « À quoi sert cette étrange espèce ? De décoration, monsieur, ou de boîte à ciseaux ? »

Il grimace en se relevant, fatigué par les Pierres, pour échanger quelques coups in extremis avec Corvus, qui a retrouvé sa lance.

-Prévenant : « Gardez-vous, délicate et fragile espèce, d'attraper un rhume galactique ! »

Proxima les as rejoints, aussi avec sa lance. Il encaisse un coup dans un défaut de l'armure, et se téléporte à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Cavalier : « Quoi, l'ami, cette espèce me combat ? Comme cible d'entraînement, c'est un très bon choix ! »

Black Dwarf le réceptionne, et Tony commence à avoir du mal à répondre aux coups.

-Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous m'auriez dit…

Il a de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par la puissance des Pierres, qui le fatigue en qui donnant un sentiment de puissance.

-Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit

- _Loki..._

-Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres…

Thanos et les deux guerriers à la lance arrivent sur lui.

-Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres

Il se téléporte. La montagne de muscle grogne de rage.

-Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot !

- _Loki ?!_

-Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut…

Mais où est passé Loki ?

-Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries…

La tirade l'aide à ne pas penser à ses côtes et son dos douloureux, mais il commence à avoir du mal à réfléchir.

-Me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries,

Dans peu de temps, Thanos et ses sbires seront à nouveau là. Que faire ?

-Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart

Abandonner le combat, fuir avec Eitri, la queue entre les jambes ?

-De la moitié du commencement d'une, car

- _Loki, bordel, où_ _es tu passé ?_

-Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve,

Ou bien mourir avec panache ?

-Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve.

Il combattra.

-Vous parlez trop, M. Stark.

L'humain écarquille les yeux sous son armure, alors que la charge de l'Ordre Noir est figée dans le temps.

-Pote de barbiche !

Stephen se tient prés d'Eitri, toujours inconscient. Son collier brille d'une lueur émeraude, et il tient un spectre où brille une autre lueur, jaune cette fois. Les deux hommes se mettent d'accord du regard, et en quelques instants, l'Ordre Noir et Thanos sont arrêtés. La pierre du Pouvoir est récupérée par Loki, arrivé peu après le Docteur Strange.

-Tu étais où ?

-J'attendais le meilleur moment pour faire arriver le Sorcier. Vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien sorti, Tony.

-J'ai bien crû que je n'en sortirais pas.

-Il faut croire en vous.

Le roi d'Asgard se détourne de la conversation le temps d'ordonner qu'Eitri soit conduit et soigné sur Asgard.

-On a cinq des six pierres maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va chercher celle de l'Âme.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté de vous laisser les deux pierres que j'ai en ma garde, intervient Stephen.

-Venez avec nous, alors.

Loki hausse le sourcil.

- _Tu te méfiais de lui, non ? Mieux vaut l'avoir sous les yeux. Et je me sens pas de me lancer dans un nouveau combat contre des Pierre._

 _-On gagnerait._

 _-Tu vois ! Pas de risque si on l'emmène._

 _-Et s'il récupère Âme avant nous ?_

 _-On ne laissera pas ça arriver._

Loki soupire.

-Allons tenter un sort, tous ensemble, pour localiser la dernière Pierre.

oOo

 **Bon. Ceux qui ont la référence ont droit à une médaille en chocolat, les autres ont gagné un allé au cimetière pour m'aider à remettre en place ce pauvre Edmond Rostand qui s'est coincé à force de se retourner dans sa tombe.**

 **Et oui, c'est bien une reprise de la Tirade du nez de** ** _Cyrano de Bergerac_** **que déclame Tony. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille le film** ** _Edmond_** **, sur la vie de l'auteur, un excellent film français, sorti fin 2018 ou début 2019.**

 **Sinon, j'éspère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui n'a pas été facile à écrire... D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera aussi mouvementé, dans un autre genre, car il s'agira du dernier chapitre. Je voulais le faire sortir le même jour qu'Endgame, mais...**

 **Je sortirais un texte spécial, qui n'a aucun lien avec cette fic. C'est un texte "défis" pour la sortie d'Endgame.**

 **Du coup, rendez vous Dimanche ou Lundi pour le dernier chapitre d'Ennemis ! :)**


	15. Part 3 Chapitre 5 - la Fin

**Bonjour !**

 **Et bien... Voilà la fin.**

 **À tous ceux qui ne lirons pas le blabla de fin merci. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

 **Je rappelle que** ** _Thor Ragnarok_** **n'est pas pris en compte. Hella (ou Hel) est donc la fille de Loki, comme dans la mythologie Nordique.**

 **De plus, le Gardien de l'Âme n'est pas le même que dans le film, c'est une création personnelle, pas besoin de vous casser la tête pour comprendre qui il est.**

 **Bon. Ben,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Avec les cinq autres Pierres d'Infinité, Loki trouve facilement une localisation pour la dernière.

Vormir.

Tony les y emmène avec Espace. L'endroit semble irréel. Un océan de sable se déploie tout autour d'eux, baigné dans une lumière aux reflets violets, donnant une couleur étrange à tout le lieux. L'horizon semble se poursuivre à l'infini, hormis en un point noir ; tel un îlot rocheux ballotté par les flots, une montagne noire, dessinée par le vent, se dresse là, brisant le désert. La déesse est catégorique, le sort lui indique cet endroit. Utilisant de nouveaux la Pierre bleue, les trois compagnons se rapprochent jusqu'à un escalier taillé dans la roche.

Ils hésitent un moment. Aucun des trois ne semble décider à monter en premier, comme s'ils réalisent soudainement ce qu'ils font. Réunir les six Pierres de l'Infini c'est réunir un pouvoir hors du commun qui les rendra plus puissants que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Sont-ils prêts à accepter ce pouvoir ? Seront-ils capable de le contrôler, de ne pas se laisser dévorer ?

Tony regarde ses compagnons. Le visage du docteur Strange est indescriptible, et l'ingénieur ne sait pas trop quoi en déduire. Il regarde ensuite Loki, sous sa forme féminine. La déesse est sublime. Elle regarde l'escalier d'un air émerveillé, mais aussi inquiet. Son regard croise celui de l'humain. En instant, ils savent qu'ils ont les mêmes doutes, mais qu'ils doivent y aller. La Jötunn pause le pied sur la première marche, une demie seconde avant Tony.

L'ascension est assez longue, et ils arrivent bientôt sous une sorte d'arche de roche naturelle. Le sommet semble proche.

-Bonjour Tony. Bonjour Loki. Bonjour Stephen.

Les trois hommes sursautent alors qu'une petite fille sort de nul part. Tony écarquille les yeux.

-Maëva ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

-L'Ancien ? Demande le sorcier au même instant.

-Non. C'est le Gardien de la Pierre, répond Loki, après un instant de stupeur.

-La Reine d'Asgard à raison. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous voyez. Je ne fais que refléter l'être qui vous a le plus poussé à vous questionner sur qui vous êtes, et le sens de vos actions. Vous êtes là pour la Pierre de l'Âme. Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres. Il y a un prix à payer.

-Nous sommes riches.

-Les diamants n'achètent pas tous.

La petite fille s'enfuit en courant, et les trois compagnons se mettent d'accord d'un regard pour la suivre.

L'escalier finit par s'ouvrir sur un plateau. Des restes de piliers de pierres se dressent par endroit, esquissant le souvenir d'un ancien temple. L'endroit se prolonge en longueur devant eux, jusqu'à deux massives constructions, deux longues colonnes tutoyant le ciel. Elles marquent l'entrée d'un espace. Une ligne est gravée dans le sol, séparant symboliquement le lieu en deux parts égales. Elle se prolonge jusqu'à un arc de cercle marquant la fin du lieu, le début du précipice. Maëva, ou quelque soit le vrai nom de l'être, se tient prêt du vide, sur la ligne. Elle regarde le trio.

-Pour avoir la Pierre, il faut sacrifier ce que vous aimez le plus. Une âme contre une Âme.

Tony sent son cœur manquer un battement alors que Loki a ses côté retient son souffle.

-N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ?

-Non. Vous devez en parler entre vous. Soyez sûr de comprendre le sacrifice que vous voulez, ou ne voulez pas devez lever les secrets, tout doit être limpide entre vous.

La petite fille regarde Loki avec un sourire triste. Une discussion silencieuse semble avoir lieu entre elles, puis la déesse se retourne vers son compagnon. Ses yeux verts brillent de culpabilité.

-Non. Tu n'a pas osé faire ça.

-Si, Anthony.

-Tu as osé manipuler Stephen. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai utilisé _Nauthiz,_ la rune de la servitude. Je...

-La version courte.

-Parce que vous n'auriez pas voulu.

-Il y avait d'autres moyens, je l'avais presque convaincu ! Avec plus de temps, j'aurais réussi !

-Nous n'avions pas le temps ! Vous étiez dans le coma, j'étais inquiète pour vous, vous auriez pu ne jamais émerger !

-Tu n'es jamais inquiète pour personne. Tu avais peur de perdre ton pouvoir. Tu avais peur de perdre une partie de force de frappe et le lien entre Asgard et Nidavellir.

-Tony, ne faites pas l'idiot. Je tiens à vous. Et si vous avez renoncé à vos amis pour devenir le mien, si vous avez tant changé, pourquoi ne pas accepter que je puisse aussi changer ?

-Parce que tu m'as encore manipulé. Tu t'es servi de moi pour atteindre la Pierre de l'Âme. Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Te rendre compte que tu n'aimes personne et repartir, à jamais seule, ou te rendre compte que tu m'aimes suffisamment pour m'échanger avec la Gemme ?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je vais faire.

-Non !

-Vous me connaissez.

-Tu m'as menti. Encore. Alors qu'on était censé ne plus rien se cacher. Tu as passé ton temps à me manipuler, à me cacher des choses, pour agir à ta guise et voir si je pouvais être un pion fiable dans ton plan. Comment veux tu, comment peux tu seulement imaginer que je puisse à nouveau te faire confiance ?

L'Iron Man fait volte face et se prépare à partir.

-Tony, je t'aime. Et je suis sincère. Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Il hésita un bref instant.

-Tu n'es pas sincère.

 _-Tony…._

 _-_ Sors de ma tête.

-Alors écoute moi !

Il se retourne, croise les bras et regarde Loki droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas utiliser _Nauthiz._ Je ne voulais pas. Mais je savais de sources sûres que Thanos prévoyait d'attaquer Nidavellir. Sans toi, Eitri était sans protection, et les armées d'Asgard et de Jötunheim auraient succombé face au Pouvoir de la Pierre. J'aurais pu combattre moi même, mais le combat aurait été serré. On aurait tous perdu, et je ne voulais pas sacrifier Eitri. Il est ton ami et un allié précieux. Le Sorcier pouvait être le notre, mais refusait catégoriquement de m'écouter. J'ai simplement forcé le destin. Oui, il est devenu un esclave, mais je l'ai laissé libre au maximum

-On ne l'entend plus depuis tout à l'heure.

Le sorcier semble en effet écouter attentivement les deux anciens alliés.

-Je lui ai donné l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. Ne fais pas cette tête.

-Je suis un alcoolique. Enfin, un ancien, ça va mieux maintenant. Je sais ce qu'est une addiction. Je sais comment ça nous contrôle, ça nous manipule, et comment on se persuade qu'on a _besoin_ de la chose en question. Tu es droguée au pouvoir, Loki. Tu as besoin de toujours tout contrôler toi même, d'être sûre d'avoir toi même toutes les cartes en main, et tu es incapable de faire confiance à tes alliés. Tes fils, Jormungand et Fenrir auraient pu se battre. Peut être même Hel aussi, tu m'as dit qu'elle est la déesse des morts non glorieuses et qu'elle a une armée.

-Je partage mon pouvoir avec toi. Sur Asgard, on t'obéit autant qu'à moi. Et je respecte ce que tu veux.

-Non. Tu ne respectes pas ce que je veux, sinon, tu n'aurais jamais utilisé cette rune sur le sorcier.

-Je…

-Et tu ne partages pas ton pouvoir. Tu m'utilises comme antenne relais capable de prendre des coups.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

-Alors arrêtes d'en dire ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je garde mes Pierres.

-Non. J'ai besoin de toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait trop d'erreurs. Ensemble, on peut tout réécrire.

-Un mensonge de plus.

-Qu'on ne connaîtra jamais.

Loki ne l'a pas quitté du regard. Tony hésite un instant. Il veut rester avec Loki, l'idée de la quitter lui fait du mal. Mais…. C'est le mensonge de trop. Il le sait, il ne pourra plus jamais lui faire confiance. La douceur de la proposition de la déesse le tente. Tout recommencer, tout oublier. Mais…. C'est devoir faire confiance une fois de plus à la Jötunn.

-Non.

Il se retourne, mais sent l'air se rafraîchir d'un coup.

-Je n'arrêterai pas là, Tony !

-Tu y seras bien obligée.

-Non. _Thurisaz._

Il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite la rune, choqué par le ton à la fois décidé et douloureux de son ancienne alliée. Tout explose autour de lui, dans un déluge de feu et de glace. Il réalise brutalement que Loki a trois pierres et un sorcier, et que lui est seul. Il reste un moment au sol, mais alors qu'il entend les talons de la déesse se rapprocher, il déploie brutalement son armure, donne un grand coup de hache à la Jötunn, et se téléporte prêt de Stephen, qui détient encore les Pierres de l'Esprit et du Temps. Sa Cape s'agite, mais l'Iron Man n'y fait pas attention et téléporte le Sorcier, le Manteau et les Pierres sur Terre, prêt de Steve, normalement. Il espère que le soldat saura comprendre que quoique Strange ait fait pour récupérer la Pierre de Vision, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Non !

Un violent coup projette Loki contre l'une des colonnes de pierres. Il décolle, et fonce vers Loki, tentant de lui donner un autre coup de hache. Il hésite un instant, voyant la ligne rouge qui traverse désormais son beau visage. Elle en profite pour attraper sa hache et le tirer vers elle. Sa force surhumaine suffit, et les deux ennemis roulent au sol, prêts du bord de la falaise. Dans une explosion violette le casque de Tony se brise. La déesse se retrouve sur l'humain. Le regard vert rencontre le regard brun et leur complicité semble revenir un instant.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Loki, intervint soudainement Maëva.

-Non, répond elle sans lâcher Tony du regard.

Et il comprend soudainement. Il comprend soudainement qui est la personne que la déesse voit comme Gardien du lieu. Elle le voit lui, Anthony Stark.

-Loki…

-Anthony….

Elle l'embrasse doucement. Elle devient il, comme au jour de leur rencontre, et il l'embrasse plus passionnément. Tony se laisse aller au baiser.

-Adieu, Anthony.

Loki roule sur le côté, et tombe dans le vide.

oOo

 _Tu as raison Tony. J'ai trop menti, j'ai trop manipulé. J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais ainsi. Je pensais avoir changé, être désormais capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un, de te faire confiance._

 _Mais il s'est avéré que non. J'en suis incapable. Je suis incapable de bien faire. Alors autant éviter de détruire autre chose. Il est temps que mon temps finisse._

oOo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

L'humain hurle, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Penché au dessus du vide, il a juste le temps de voir le corps de Loki Laufeyson, fils adoptif d'Odin et Friga, frère adoptif de Thor, roi d'Asgard, père de Jormungand, Fenrir et Hella disparaître dans les brumes de Vormir.

Tony ne sait pas combien de temps il passe à hurler et pleurer, mais quand la douleur s'apaise enfin un peu, il remarque que la Pierre de l'Âme brille dans son alcôve sur le torse de son armure. Maëva lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, Tony. Loki est dans la Pierre, maintenant.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais.

Il ferme les yeux. Oui, il le sait. Loki lui a dit. Il se remémore la voix du dieu, lors de sa chute.

-Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu pourrais aller chercher les autres Pierres et tout recommencer.

-Non.

Il baisse les yeux, et voit ses trois Gemmes, brillant de mille feux. Il réfléchit un instant à ses mots, et lève les yeux vers la fausse Maëva.

-Je vais confier les Pierres aux Avengers. Et je vais tout leurs expliquer. Ils prendront soin d'Eitri. Trop de mal a été commis pour réunir ces Gemmes. Je ne veux pas que ça continue. Je resterai là avec Âme pour toujours. Et je ne laisserais personne s'en emparer.

-Viendra le temps où tu voudra partir.

-Loki est là. Quelque part. Ou du moins son âme. Je ne partirai pas.

Le visage de petite fille de l'entité sourit tristement.

-Soit. Alors bienvenu.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve trouve une boite renfermant les Pierre de l'Espace de la Réalité, ainsi que deux lettres. Il ouvre la première, et trouve deux feuilles :

 _Steve,_

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai fait des erreurs. Mais pas celles auxquelles tu penses. Faire confiance à Loki a été une bonne chose._

 _Nous étions pareils, tous les deux. Détruisant toutes les relations qu'on avait sans voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez, alors qu'on pensait faire ce qu'il fallait. À force de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre, on a changé. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas sut voir à quel point il avait besoin de moi. Ce fut ma première erreur. Ne pas savoir l'aider autant qu'il m'a aidé. J'aurais du le forcer à s'asseoir et à parler de nos sentiments, avant la fin._

 _Loki est mort, maintenant. Il est mort en tentant de réparer ses erreurs. Il est mort en renonçant à son ambition. J'ai été si aveugle, j'aurais pu, j'aurais du l'aider ! Ensemble, nous aurions réellement pu aider la Galaxie. Ensemble, nous aurions pu travailler avec toi et les Avengers._

 _Mais là aussi, j'ai merdé. La mort de Clint… Je crois que seul le sorcier peut arriver à imaginer à quel point cela me hante, à quel point je m'en veux. Je refoule, et je tente de faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais c'est arrivé. J'ai laissé l'alcool me dominer, une fois de trop. Je suis allé sur le terrain suffisamment dangereux pour que Clint, mon ami, quelqu'un que je respectais, ne me fasse pas confiance._

 _Je pourrais avoir le pouvoir de tout recommencer, de défaire tout ça. En utilisant les Pierres. Réécrire l'histoire, aider Loki a être mieux accepté par son père, ne pas tuer Clint, redonner son peuple à Eitri…. Mais je ne le ferai pas. La quête de ces Pierre rend fou. Approcher un tel pouvoir, c'est ne plus être capable de discerner le bien du mal. Elles ne doivent plus jamais être réunies. Jamais._

 _Steve, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je sais que tu le feras, car je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et que tu seras d'accord avec moi._

 _Tout d'abord, ne te méfie pas du Docteur Strange, il était manipulé par Loki. Tu auras besoin de lui. Et de Thor. Rendez sa Pierre à Vision, si cela est encore possible. Pour les Pierres de Réalité, de Pouvoir et d'Espace, il faudra les cacher aux quatre coin de la Galaxie, et trouver un moyen de les rendre hors d'atteinte, à jamais. Celle du temps, le Sorcier peut s'en occuper. Et je garderai celle de l'Âme. Personne ne l'aura jamais. Je te le jure._

 _Une autre chose. Sur Nidavellir, se trouve un ami très cher. Je lui avais promis de lui rendre son peuple. J'ai retrouvés leurs Âmes, alors si toi et Stephen le pouvez et le voulez, utilisez les Pierre pour le lui rendre. Sinon, ne le laissez pas seul. S'il-vous plait._

 _Je te lègue aussi toute ma fortune. C'est le mot que j'ai joint. Je te fais confiance. je sais que tu l'utiliseras pour les Avengers, pour défendre la Terre, et la Galaxie, aussi._

 _Et pour finir, j'ai joint une lettre pour la veuve de Clint. Pourrais tu la lui remettre ?_

 _Merci par avance. Pour tout._

 _Et, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir bousillé notre amitié et d'avoir tout gâché._

 _Adieu,_

 _ton ancien ami,_

 _Anthony Stark._

 _Iron Man._

oOo

 **Fin**

oOo

 **Voilà. Écrire cette fin n'a pas été facile. Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'écris cette histoire, et je trouve que c'est une de mes meilleures. Surtout, que contrairement à beaucoup de mes textes, je ne l'ai pas écrit pour une amie, mais pour me faire plaisir.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, même si sa fin n'est pas joyeuse.**

 **Merci aux 41 followers, et aux 33 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, à un moment ou l'autre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, et de cette fin, en bien ou en mal (mais en restant sympa et constructif, s'ils vous plaît).**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu !**


End file.
